What Are We Supposed To Be?
by Alice Deathwalker
Summary: AU: Stiles has been dating Dean Hale, the star quarterback of the college football team. One chance encounter with his younger brother Derek during spring break however has him at a crossroads.
1. Chapter 1

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 1

_AU: Stiles has been dating Dean Hale, the star quarterback of the college football team. One chance encounter with his younger brother Derek during spring break however has him at a crossroads. _

_Notes: This is a much shorter attempt, it's a lot…sexier than previous work. _

Stiles grabbed his backpack out of the black sports car as Dean Hale bounded up the stairs to his child hood home. The massive compound stood in the middle of a woody area in their home town of Beacon Hills and Stiles was happy to have a few weeks off from school now that midterms were over.

"Stiles get your butt in here!" Dean yelled impatiently tossing a hamper full of dirty clothes through the front door and dragging several duffle bags full of belongings into the expansive front entrance.

"Hold on, I just need my laptop and headphones. Where did you put the bag?" Stiles asked peering into the trunk of the car.

"I'm sure it's in there somewhere. I'll order some pizza. Hurry up its cold out there!" Dean's voice echoed from the interior. Stiles finally located his precious carry case holding his laptop and other accessories from the pile of Dean's luggage and wandered in, realizing that the Hale house looked just as massive and foreboding, a structure of wood and cement that stood like a monument against the green serenity of the forest.

Dean was on his phone ringing up an order "Yeah give me five large, make 3 meat lovers and 2 with…" He turned to Stiles.

"Hawaiian" Stiles affirmed putting down his bag.

"Hawaiian." Dean repeated begrudgingly into the phone. He hung up and turned to Stiles, drawing him in. "You can stay the night right?"

"Yeah. Dad said he won't be back till next morning." Stiles wondered how his dad was doing, as the Sherriff he seemed to be busier than ever. Usually it was the kid going off to college that forgot to keep in contact, but his dad had been the one to cut their phone conversations short, and often times missing them altogether. Stiles made it his mission to teach his dad how to text during spring break.

"Good." Dean whispered, his breath wisping against Stiles' forehead as there was at least a good foot of height difference between the two. They weren't exactly official, but real enough to where Dean took Stiles on awesome dates and the sex was pretty great, if he did say so himself. They had to keep it somewhat secret as Dean was the star quarterback of his college's football team and was already being scouted for the league. Stile wasn't exactly happy about it, but Dean more than made up for it with constant kisses, touches and cuddles. When it came down to it thought, Dean was rough, commanding, and always in charge and while Stiles never admitted it, he liked getting the quarter back riled up and benefitting from the results. Many times over.

They had met in some elective class that was equally as boring as the instructor. Dean was obviously sliding by with an easy class while Stiles had picked up more units so he could accelerate his graduation track. They had been placed in the same group for a project and Stiles remembered that he had never seen someone that sexy before.

Dean led Stiles down into the cavernous den which felt at least ten degrees colder than the first floor, causing his t-shirt to cling against his prickling skin. The den contained a pool table, a large L shaped couch that practically spanned the entire room and a big screen TV.

"Let's watch a movie, eat, and then move it on up to the bedroom" Dean announced with a dirty smirk, popping in a DVD. When the menu popped up Stiles tried to hide his disappointment. He had wanted to see _Horrible Bosses_ since it came out but he had been so busy with research and schoolwork that he had missed it. Dean would probably drag Stiles upstairs as soon as they were done eating, so he hoped it would be as funny as it looked on the previews, because maybe, then maybe, Dean would be convinced enough to finish it.

After Dean had wolfed down a whole meat lovers on his own and polished off half a six pack, he started to get inappropriately handsy. In a few swift motions that Stiles barely realized, Dean had him on his lap, his large hands roaming all around Stiles' stomach while he made heated motions with his crotch, rubbing against stiles' behind.

"Dean" Stiles hissed trying to pay attention to the movie, knowing that his boyfriend had already lost interest in whatever goofy adventure the main characters were attempting.

"Babe. I haven't seen you since midterms" Dean groaned lowly, increasing his motions, causing Stiles to inhale deeply, trying to stop himself from reacting.

"We are in your uncle's house watching TV, this is not ok."

"He's gone for the week. No one else is in the house." Dean whispered against Stiles neck, making him shudder. "We haven't done it in the den" he continued his lips brushing against Stiles' skin.

"Dean." Stiles muttered feeling how big his boyfriend was beneath him. "We can't."

"We should. You know I'll make you feel so good." Dean growled biting down on Stiles' neck causing him to jerk involuntarily.

"Fu.." Stiles muttered grinding back on his boyfriends lap. Dean's hands left his stomach and began unbuttoning Stile's jeans, reaching in and feeling his heated arousal. "Dean hurry."

Dean growled in a feral manner. "I thought you didn't want to?"

"You are so bad." Stiles whimpered against his boyfriend's touch.

"The worst. And you love it." Stiles shuddered turning towards him as Dean captured his mouth in a filthy kiss.

Dean quickly spun him so they were face to face, Stiles on Deans lap in the light of the big screen TV, making out hungrily.

Dean's hands were roaming freely over Stiles' ass and Stiles had his hands locked around Dean's neck as the two kissed themselves into a frenzy. Stiles came up for air rubbing his nose against Dean's cheek. He let out a loud groan slowly pulling Stiles' jeans down exposing his ass to the cold air.

"Geez babe. I bet I could slide right into you. You're probably soaking wet." He uttered nipping Stiles neck, his voice heavy and labored. Stiles whined against his boyfriend, grinding down on his crotch, trying to get him to get the show on the road. Dean chuckled. Suddenly the sound of a garage door opening alerted them, before they could move, a younger man stepped into the den.

He looked just like Dean, except with a leaner build; he had the same high cheek bones, square jaw, and constant 5 o'clock shadow. Stiles noticed his wide smile, full of teeth and the beginnings of growth on his chest. Dean could grow chest hair like nobody's business. His eyes were green however, unlike Dean's which were a deep ocean blue. He also had short dark hair, close to black, that gave him the tall, dark, and handsome look while Dean's hair was light brown and shaggy. Stiles didn't even realize he was comparing the two and cataloguing their differences.

The man's eyes immediately fixated on Stiles' naked ass out in the open. Blushing furiously Stiles pulled his jeans up muttering 'sorry.' Dean chuckled, earning him a furious glare from his boyfriend.

"Hey little bro."

"Hey Dean." The man responded picking up several large bags off the ground. Stiles couldn't help watch his biceps flex as he did so.

Stiles turned, adjusting himself but not moving off Dean's lap, he held out his hand.

"Stiles." He offered sheepishly.

"Derek." Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome responded with a soft smile. Stile's heart jumped when their hands made contact and he tried to stop himself from staring at Derek's sexy-as-hell smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Derek nodded apologetically, carrying his own set of luggage upstairs.

"No worries little bro, I didn't know you were going to be home. I thought you were going to Cabo for spring break?" Dean called out.

"Change of plans" Derek's voice bounced down the stairs. Stiles couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in his delivery.

Dean was back, pulling his jeans down. The heat of his body telling Stiles that he was ready. Stiles turned back to his boyfriend and was captured in a deep kiss. Stiles could only see Derek as his eyes closed.

Oh Crap...

**Let me know what you guys think? I'll try updating soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 2

Dean woke up to his cell phone buzzing on the night stand. He turned to see Stiles was next to him, passed out from their previous coupling, breathing gently.

He put on some sweats and a t-shirt and headed down stairs checking his phone as he went. He entered the kitchen and found Derek eating a slice of pizza while reading a magazine.

"Dude, how can you eat that" Dean frowned pointing to the slice of Hawaiian pizza.

"It's good." Derek responded simply. Dean opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, he handed one to his brother and opened the other with a quick twist.

"Sorry about before" Derek apologized taking a swig of his beer.

"Ah no worries. Nothing you haven't seen before" Dean smirked. "So what's going on?"

Derek shrugged. "Just wanted to lay low over the break."

Dean nodded. "How's training going?"

"Good, coach said there would be scouts coming in the next season, so just putting in as much work as possible."

"So you and what's her name, Amber broke up?'

Derek nodded, not even wanting to mention that her name was Ashley. The name alone made him sad. Going to Cabo with their friends, seeing her everyday would have been unbearable. He just wanted to sleep through the next few weeks and get back to training. Something he was good at. Something he could work at. Something that wouldn't tell him they were moving too fast, needed space, and wanted time alone. Dean's phone buzzed loudly snapping Derek out of his thoughts. He watched as Dean picked it up and smiled with a nod. "Dude Trey's having this huge party in Stony Brook, we're going!"

"Nah I'm good"

"Dude, you're a free man! Players gotta play! Come on!"

"What about Stiles?" Derek nodded towards the stairs.

"He'll be fine, we'll be back before morning. I tired him out real good." Dean continued with a wink. "Come on bro! They'll be ladies galore! You won't even remember Anna after this one! His house has two pools and a golf course, everyone's going."

Derek shook his head. "I'm really tired; just want to pass out here."

Dean frowned "Alright little bro. Your loss." He tossed the empty beer bottle into the trash can and held out his fist. "Give me a bump." Derek bumped fists with him and Dean was out the door. A moment later, the sound of Dean's sports car roaring into the night met his ears.

XXXX

Stiles woke up in complete darkness. He took a moment to get his bearings, remembering that he was in Dean's bed and not in his own. He reached over to a cold space and turned to find his boyfriend's side of the bed had been vacated.

He got up with a groan and got into his jeans and t-shirt, shivering at how cold the Hale house was. Dean had a high body temperature, often feeling like a human toaster at night so he assumed the rest of his family also liked keeping their house cold.

As Stiles slid downstairs, he heard the TV on in the den and ventured down to the basement. As he entered he froze, Derek was seated in the dark watching a baseball game, a tub of ice cream in hand. Stiles was glad that it was dark, a blush creeping into his cheeks, remembering how Derek had first seen him, squirming against his boyfriend, ass out for the world to see.

Derek turned to see Stiles edging in "Hey there." Derek couldn't help but stare at the way Stiles' t-shirt clung to his body, two pointed nipples making an appearance. The guy was adorable as fuck.

"Hey." Stiles murmured taking a seat on the massive couch. "Sorry about before." Stiles offered.

"No, it's totally my fault. I saw Dean's car outside. Should have knocked or something."

Stiles shrugged apologetically.

"Though I haven't seen the moon out so early in the day." Derek finished with a grin.

Stiles bit back an embarrassed smile, blushing furiously. "Oh my god." He muttered, sinking into the couch.

Derek couldn't help laugh. Where did that come from? He wasn't used to making jokes, especially with someone he barely knew. He watched as the Stiles licked his lips, his cheeks flushed. Damn, Dean knew how to pick them, that was for sure.

"Who's playing?" Stiles asked, bringing Derek back to reality.

"Just some college teams."

"You really like baseball huh?"

"Yeah. I'm on scholarship at ASU." Derek responded.

"Wow, a family of athletes." Stiles nodded.

"You play any sports?'

Stiles shook his head. "I played lacrosse in high school but I sucked."

"I'm sure you were good"

'The best benchwarmer Beacon Hills High had ever seen."

"Well if you ever want to throw some balls with me, let me know."

Stiles smiled.

"Yea?"

"Yeah."

Cool.

Derek stared back at the game. What the, he barely knew the kid.

"So why are you all alone on a Saturday?" Stiles asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I broke up with my girlfriend. Well she broke up with me and I decided not to go to Cabo for spring break."

"Wow I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too. I even asked her to move in."

'Oh." Stiles responded wondering who in their right mind would say no to someone like Derek.

"She said it was going too fast and she needed space."

Stiles winced. Those were the universal words of a break up. It basically meant 'I've found someone better and I'm not interested in you anymore.'

"Her loss." Stiles blurted out, blushing as he realized what he said.

Derek smiled, he hadn't talked about the break up with anyone, not even his team mates. He felt weirdly comfortable with Stiles, like he could tell him his deepest, darkest, secrets and Stiles wouldn't judge him for it. It was strange.

"I mean, you seem like a great guy." Stiles rambled, trying to cover up his embarrassing statement.

"Well thanks man." Derek nodded, watching as Stiles curled up around himself shivering.

"Oh are you cold?"

"Uh yeah. Your house is like an ice box" Stiles chattered quietly.

Derek went to a cupboard near the pool table and pulled out a large patchwork quilt. He unfolded it and laid it across Stiles, putting the remaining portion over his lap. Stiles acted like the comforting sign was just Derek being polite, but inside his heart fluttered.

"Better?'

"Yeah, this feels like a hug" Stiles breathed, thankful for the warmth. Derek broke out in a smile that made him look like an idiot. Stiles responded with a toothy smile of his own.

What the.

"Ice cream?" Derek asked holding out the tub. "Hold on." Derek bounded up the stairs and returned with an extra spoon. He sat down closer to Stiles, spoon and tub in hand.

"Thanks."

Stiles took the tub and spooned some creamy goodness into his mouth, Derek watching him from the corner of his eye acting like he was paying attention to the game.

"Wow this is really good _and_ it's the fatty kind, not that low fat crap. Rum Raisin is my favorite."

"No way."

"Well ice cream is my favorite; the flavors are just additional awesomeness."

Derek smiled again. He wondered what else Stiles liked, and what he did for fun. He wondered what Stiles was like in bed. Wait. No. Bad Derek.

"Were you the one who ordered the Hawaiian?" Derek inquired, trying to take his mind off bad things.

Stiles nodded.

"I love that."

"Right? No one seems to like it, it tastes awesome." Stiles stated, justifying his choice of pizza topping.

"You got my vote." Derek remembered. "Oh, Dean said he would be back in the morning to take you home."

"Oh ok" Stiles responded, feeling guilty that he hadn't even asked where his boyfriend was. "Where did he go?"

"He went to meet some friends from the team" Derek embellished. He didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings by telling him that his supposed boyfriend was partying it up with several sexy coeds. Stiles nodded.

"He could have told me before he left." Stiles lamented scooping into the tub.

"Well you know how Dean is." Derek rationalized.

"Yeah, don't I ever."

Stiles handed back the tub, his finger making contact with Derek's warm hand.

"Done already?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be bouncing off the walls if I don't stop."

'I'm sure you're tons of fun though." Derek offered with a grin.

"Be careful what you wish for." Stiles replied with a smirk.

The two focused back on the game, neither of them paying any real attention to what was going on. The warmth of the blanket soon got the best of Stiles and he was off dreaming.

Stiles awoke hours later, to the sound of an early morning infomercial, in the warm embrace of two strong arms. He gave a content sigh and snuggled back against the warmth, feeling the coarse hairs brush against neck. The body behind him relaxed, pulling him in closer.

"You feel so good babe" Derek's voice muttered behind him.

Stiles' eyes flew open. He turned in shock to see Derek fast asleep, cradling him like he was the most precious thing in the world. His heart beating rapidly, Stiles extricated himself from his boyfriend's _brother's_ grip and made his way upstairs. "Fuck fuck fuck." He whispered as he closed the door to Dean's room. He felt so guilty. It had felt so right.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**What do you guys think? Good, bad, ugly? Let me know if you guy want it to go another way….**


	3. Chapter 3

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 3

Stiles woke again when his phone started ringing. He fumbled for it on the ground next to the bed until he found it and looked at the screen to see Scott's face grinning back on the caller ID. Stiles picked up.

"Hey man."

"Hey dude, you back in town?"

"Yeah."

"You at home?"

"No I'm at Dean's."

"Oh ok. So what are you up to today?"

"Dean's coming over to meet dad and have lunch. Should be free this afternoon, want to meet up?"

There was a pause. Stiles could hear a muffled voice in the background, most likely Allison.

"We're kinda busy this afternoon. Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan" Stiles replied with a yawn.

"Dude, it's like 1 o'clock in the afternoon." Scott chided.

A moment later. "Hi Stiles! Wake up!" Allison's cheery voice filtered through the receiver.

"Yeah, well I've been studying for midterms all week." "Hi Allison!" Stiles responded.

"Well alright, see you tomorrow!"

"Later dude" Stiles replied.

He got up, realizing that he had crawled into bed in his jeans, which always an uncomfortable experience. He sighed and dialed Dean's number. It went to voicemail.

"Babe don't forget we are having lunch with my dad today. Don't be late." Stiles hung up and tossed his phone onto the space next to him. His phone chimed and he looked at his phone to see a text message: 'Sorry sexy, I'm hung over and Trey wants to go Vegas for a few days. I'll catch lunch later'

"Dude, what the ever loving fuck?!" Stiles exclaimed at the screen. He sent out a long vicious text message full of expletives and hit send.

Stiles stomped downstairs and grabbed a duffle bag before taking a shower and changing.

He shuffled downstairs, hearing movement in the kitchen. He followed the sounds to find Derek rifling through cabinets. He saw Stiles at the doorway and gave him a smile.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Just looking for some cereal, I'm starved." He finally retrieved a large box of Cocoa Puffs and pointed it at Stiles in triump.

"Want a bowl?"

"Sure."

Stiles sat as Derek retrieved two bowls and spoons,

He accepted a bowl of brown puffs floating in a sea of liquid white gratefully.

"To spring break" Derek nodded holding up his spoon.

"To spring break" Stiles replied with a smirk.

Stiles stopped after two spoonfuls. "Dean's heading to Vegas." Derek grimaced apologetically.

XXXX

Stiles leaned against the counter as Derek washed the two bowls. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Yeah of course man." Derek quickly answered. He felt guilty by association. Dean was a jackass.

Derek led Stiles, holding two large duffle bags and his backpack slung over his shoulder to the garage.

"That's your car?" Stiles asked staring at the black Camaro.

"Yeah."

Both Dean and Derek had nice cars, another family trait he thought. Dean's souped up Audi was a monster and practically ate up the asphalt when it sped through freeways. Apparently the Hale family was loaded.

The two rode in silence, Stiles thinking of what excuse he could give for his so called boyfriend's absence. From the corner of his eye he could see Derek stealing glances at him in worry.

"Stiles where do I turn?"

"At the next light."

Derek nodded.

Stiles began chewing on his thumbnail in anticipation. His dad would not be happy. He would want Stiles to stop seeing Dean.

Stiles felt a warm hand slowly pry his thumb from his mouth.

"I'm sorry about Dean. He lives in the moment most of the time." Stiles nodded, Derek gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Derek pulled into the driveway of the Stilinksi house staring at the house for a moment. It looked just like he had remembered it. He stepped out and took out Stiles' bags. Stiles approached with his hands out.

"I'll take them in, don't worry." Derek nodded. He couldn't help but notice how Stiles stared at his arms for a moment longer than necessary. He followed him to the front door with a grin.

Stiles opened the front door with a key to the sound of cooking.

"About time you got here" The sheriff's voice greeted a moment before he appeared at the entrance of the house, wiping his hands with a dish towel.

"Sorry." Stiles apologized before giving his father a hug. The Sherriff held out his hand to Derek.

"Nice to meet you Dean, I've heard so much about you."

Derek balked, dropping Stiles' luggage on the ground and holding out his own hand.

Stiles countered. "Ah no dad this is Derek, Dean's brother." The Sherriff shifted his gaze upon his son.

"Dean's friends kidnapped him and took him to Vegas." Stiles shrugged. "He apologizes for his absence." The Sherriff stared at his son, surveying him like a delinquent in handcuffs. Stiles smiled cheerfully "It's so good to be home."

The Sherriff held out his hand again. "Well welcome Derek. Glad you could join us for lunch."

"Oh. I didn't want to impose" Derek started.

"Dude, you're fine. Dad cooks for an army."

"Then why was the fridge always empty when I got home?' The Sherriff retorted over the sound of a fryer.

"Because Scott eats for three dad." Stiles yelled back over the noise.

"Are you sure?" Derek mumbled uncomfortably following Stiles into the house.

"Yeah." Stiles said grabbing Derek by the wrist.

Stiles sat Derek down at a dinner table and helped his dad place several enormous dishes on it. When they finally sat down to eat and Stiles had piled Derek's plate with fried chicken, a massive slice of lasagna, and salad the Sherriff started talking.

"So Derek, where do you go to school?"

"Dad can you give him a few minutes before interrogating him."

"I'm just making conversation" the Sherriff stated taking a mouthful. Stiles shot an apologetic look at Derek. He smiled back.

"I go to ASU."

The Sherriff nodded his approval "Good school."

"He's going there on a baseball scholarship" Stiles added. The Sherriff looked impressed. Derek tried to hide his blush.

"A family of athletes. You know I used to play baseball in high school"

"What? You never told me that." Stiles spoke in surprise

"You never asked. I used to pitch at 83 mph, could have gotten faster."

"That's a great arm" Derek responded, completely fascinated.

"I played until senior year. But I injured my back and had to stop." The Sherriff finished.

Derek nodded in understanding.

"Hey I like baseball too" Stiles pouted.

"You've never even been to a game" The Sherriff lamented giving Derek a look as if to say 'this guy.'

"You've never been to a baseball game?" Derek asked Stiles with a shocked expression.

"Because maybe my dad never took me." Stiles shot back, crossing his arms, glaring at his father.

"You have to go to a baseball game, it's amazing" Derek continued. "I'll take you next season."

"Yeah?" Stiles replied with a hopeful look.

"Promise."

The Sherriff looked even more interested in Derek.

"So what are you studying out in ASU?"

"I'm a business major with a minor in history."

Stiles stared at him in surprise, his look evaluating and interested. Derek smiled back shyly. He stopped when he saw the Sherriff watching them.

"Well, you must have a full plate." The Sherriff spoke.

Derek nodded, "I like to stay busy."

'So do you have a girlfriend?" The Sherriff asked casually.

"_Dad!"_ Stiles whined.

"Just asking."

Derek shook his head. "No, not at the moment." The Sherriff nodded, an evaluating look on his face.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day?"

Stiles and Derek shared a glance. Stiles shrugged. "Just doing laundry."

The Sherriff grimaced. "Well I'll be late tonight, so don't get into too much trouble." Derek couldn't help notice the way the Sherriff glanced at him as he uttered the last statement.

He stood with his plate. "Stiles, I cooked so you clean."

"Yes sir."

"I'll help" Derek followed.

The Sherriff grabbed his holster, which Derek noticed had been lying in plain view on the table the entire time.

"Alright well keep out of trouble. I _mean it_ Stiles!" he called, heading towards the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about father." Stiles countered in an innocent voice.

The Sherriff held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Derek. I'm glad Stiles has such a responsible friend."

"You too sir."

The Sherriff made his way to the front door. "And tell Dean he's on my list." He announced before leaving.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes: Dean is a jerk and Derek is getting way in over his head. What do you guys think? **


	4. Chapter 4

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 4

Notes: Ok my dear readers, this story will soon go into a higher rating because yes, as you all guessed Stiles/Derek will get it on (yay!). Also there some feels in here. Be warned….

Derek helped dump the duffle bags full of Stiles' clothing on the floor of the laundry room. Stiles stared at a particularly heavy black duffle. "This one's not mine. It's Dean's."

"I can take it back to the house." Derek offered helpfully.

"No it's fine; I'll just run it after mine, thanks for helping." Stiles nodded with a smile, looking adorable in the afternoon light.

"Sure" Derek responded smiling like a madman.

"Do you smile often?" Stiles asked with a grin.

"Why?"

"You kinda look like a serial killer" Stiles joked staring at the man's bushy eyebrows and dark eyes. If he wasn't so sexy, he would be kinda scary in the night time.

Derek frowned. "Ok I won't smile then."

"No no! Please. You look great" Stile back tracked.

"Yeah like Jeffrey Dahmer." Derek finished his eyes narrowing.

"No like Derek Hale." Stiles laughed. "The serial killer."

"Smart ass." Derek muttered trying to shut the door on him.

"Hey. What the." Stile pushed back. "Hey you're gonna snap my arms of!" Stiles wailed as Derek applied pressure.

"Serves your right!"

Stiles tried not to laugh. "Some one's touchy."

"Shut up."

The two pushed against the door until Derek heard a crack. The two stopped immediately.

"Ah man. I hope we didn't break it." Stiles grimaced.

Derek surveyed the door. "It looks alright."

Stiles shook his head."Someone doesn't know their own strength." Derek shoved him playfully.

"It was your fault."

"Was not!"

"You made fun of me."

"Aww. Did I hurt your feelings?" Stiles echoed giving him the most convincing puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen before giggling.

"Shut up." Derek scowled.

Stiles laughed manically as he jogged away from him. He stopped and turned. "Sorry." Stiles said softly tugging on Derek's arm.

"Apology accepted." Derek responded quietly. Stiles gave him one of his smiles, his eyes twinkling like two raisins in the sun. Derek's heart jumped. What was it about this kid?

"Let's go to my room. I need to change." Stiles grimaced smelling his t-shirt before running up the stairs. Derek followed until he was led to Stiles' room. He took a look around as stiles jumbled through his closet and unabashedly began changing. Right in front of him.

"Man, fresh clothes. Finally." Stiles muttered thankfully. Derek turned away trying not to look when he saw Stiles' back and how his boxer briefs highlighted the curve of his ass.

Instead he turned his attention to some pictures on a shelf. He stared at one picture in a gold frame, a young stiles laughing in the arms of a pretty women. Her eyes the same honey brown as his.

"Is this your mom?" Derek asked turning, relieved that Stiles had on some pants.

"Yeah. "He nodded walking towards the picture with a fond look on his face. "She passed away when I was younger."

Derek nodded.

"Mine did too."

"I'm sorry" Stiles murmured.

"Yeah. My uncle took Dean and I to the zoo one day and my parents stayed home with Laura, she was sick with a really bad flu. When we came back the whole apartment building was on fire."

"Oh my god."

Derek nodded. "I was only four. Dean was older. It was really hard for him."

"That explains a lot" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah, Dean takes every day like it's his last." Derek explained. The two stood in silence for a moment not knowing what to say. Stiles spoke.

"How did you get over it?" Stiles asked quietly.

"I didn't." Derek spoke looking away. "I just accepted it."

Derek felt two arms folding around him. He felt Stiles' breath on his chest.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Derek spoke, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

"Thanks for listening." Derek whispered feeling his body relax. He hadn't even talked to Ashley about how he had felt about it. He barely knew Stiles but it was so easy to talk to him. Dean really was a fool.

Stiles slowly moved away and began cleaning his room.

"What were they like?" he asked.

"They were awesome, you would have liked them. They loved traveling. I have this picture of us when I was barely able to walk in front of the leaning tower of Pisa."

"Man that's awesome. I read that it leans 1.2 millimeters more each year." Stiles offered.

"OK encyclopedia Britannica."

"Dude who reads encyclopedias, it's called Wikipedia?" Stiles threw him a 'why you so old?' glance

"Shut up." Derek snorted, folding his arms.

"Make me." Stiles challenged, puffing out his chest with a smirk.

Oh I'll make you alright; I'll put my mouth on yours till you pass out Derek thought.

"I really want to travel through Europe." Stiles continued changing topics.

"Yeah?" Derek watched him, the kid was super smart and even though he seemed shy, Derek could tell that he really thought about things.

"Yeah. One day."

Derek nodded.

"Hey wanna watch a movie?" Stiles questioned, surveying his room and satisfied that it looked acceptable.

"Sure." Derek responded.

"Unless you need to go?" Stiles turned to survey him.

"No. I'm all yours." Derek responded inwardly cringing at the context.

"Cool" Stiles smirked.

What the.

Derek didn't even realize he was flirting. It was so easy, no weird pauses, just laughing and silly faces. Derek seemed to be smiling nonstop and Stiles was responding with adorable smirks of his own. It was natural.

Derek didn't know what to make of it. But he liked it. A lot.

The two sat in front of the TV in the living room watching some gory horror flick that Stiles, of course, had insisted upon. Derek sat comfortably close to Stiles but enough to where it seemed like two friends were watching a film. Nothing else.

Suddenly a white kernel buzzed past him.

"Stiles. Did you just throw popcorn at me?"

"Nope I was watching the movie" Stiles replied, eyes glued to the TV, his expression set in a firm poker face.

"Uh huh." Derek muttered, the corners of his mouth turning in a smile.

A moment later when he had started paying attention to the movie, another kernel of popcorn bounced off his nose.

"Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"Stop." Derek continued in a playful growl.

"Stop what?" Stiles continued, his voice trying to hide a laugh.

A moment later another piece.

"One more time" Derek warned.

"One more what?"

Another kernel bounced off his chin

"Ok that's it."

Derek launched himself at stiles toppling the bucket of popcorn off his lap. The two were quickly play wrestling on the ground laughing. Stiles let out a surprised shriek.

"You brute! You're like a semi truck." Stiles squawked trying to get away.

"You asked for it." Derek replied trying to sound menacing as he pinned the younger man down.

Derek grabbed a handful of popcorn and crushed it against Stiles' head, leaving tiny pieces of corn in his buzzed hair.

"Hey! Not cool."

Stiles quickly grabbed a handful of his own but Derek quickly intercepted, grabbed his wrist. Stiles brought his teeth to Derek's hand attempting to bite it, Derek froze, watching Stiles' lips about to make contact with his skin ignoring the split second where Stiles faked him out and shoved a handful from his other hand under his shirt, smearing it across his stomach.

"Stiles. You little!" Derek shouted.

Stiles laughed evilly. "Gotcha!"

Derek grimaced but started laughing too. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that. Stiles somehow managed to roll on top of Derek, their chests heaving in unison. Stiles' smile quickly faded and he adjusted himself, taking his hands off Derek's chest.

"Wow you're really solid." Stiles whispered trying to ignore Derek's hands firmly holding him by the waist.

Derek could feel the swell of Stiles' ass on his crotch as he dismounted slowly. He felt his pulse rise. Stiles looked flushed. He stood. Was Stiles hard?

Stiles brushed the popcorn out of his forehead, his blush slowly fading. "Hey I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?"

"Yeah, water would be great."

"Sure." Stiles stood and hurried to the counter, was Derek grinding against him a moment ago? Oh my God.

"So I'm going to go throw some baseballs tomorrow, do you know of any good places?" Derek asked from the living room.

"Yeah, the high school, duh."

Derek nodded appearing at the kitchen doorway.

"What. You don't remember the high school you went to?" Stiles asked with a look on his face.

"Not really. It was a blur. I was in a daily routine of school, homework, baseball. That's all I did." Derek lamented, remembering that both he and Dean had to set their childhoods aside so they could get into college on scholarship. Their uncle Peter had put all of the life insurance money into long term investments so that they would have something to live off when they began their own lives. If he was really being honest, high school graduation had been a relief. It would be interesting to see Beacon Hills High. So yeah, it was a date. Wait. Not like that.

"You didn't have a girlfriend back then?" Stiles asked, hoping he didn't sound weird.

"No, not really. I did date this one chick, but she was crazy. She set my car on fire."

"Wow."

"Yeah".

"Wait, was it Kate Argent?" Stiles asked in awe.

"Yeah" Derek said frowning. He didn't like that Stiles knew Kate Argent.

"She didn't do anything to you did she?" Derek continued closing the space between them.

"What? No. I've just heard of her. Her niece is dating my best friend."

"Stiles." Derek admonished taking hold of the boy's shoulders.

"No Allison's cool, actually she's really helped Scott out a lot." Stiles noticed how Derek was staring at him, a worried look plastered over his face.

"Well anyway. Kate Argent was sent to a mental institution a few years ago. She tried to start a forest fire because she claimed she saw werewolves."

Derek dry swallowed. "Stiles you didn't go near her did you?"

"No dude, I didn't even know her. My dad just told me, well I saw one of the files on her. She was nuts."

Derek nodded, forcing himself to calm down. He didn't want anything happening to his new….friend. Kate had almost thrown him off track and he was glad when she had set his car on fire and disappeared.

"Back to the movie serial killer Derek Hale." Stiles chuckled grabbing Derek by the hand.

"Stiles."

"Ok ok, I'll think of a better nickname for you." Stiles smirked.

They were already at the pet name stage? What even?

"Fine. Well I'll think of something really embarrassing for you then" Derek retorted.

"Yeah good luck with that" Stiles spoke with a superior smile on his stupidly adorable face. "I am unembarrassable."

"That's not even a word" Derek snided.

"Uh huh." Stiles continued unfazed.

This kid was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

XXXXXX

The moon hung low in the night sky as Derek drove home at 3 in the morning, humming along to some annoying over played song on the radio. He had plans with stiles to throw baseballs at beacon hills high, he felt weirdly nervous but incredibly happy. He didn't even notice the smile that had taken permanent lodging in his face while he thought about things.

Today was a good day.

**Notes II: um Stiles, what happened to Dean? You didn't even text him once! And Derek, you haven't even thought of Ashley. Awkward! **


	5. Chapter 5

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 5

**Notes:** Sorry for the delay! I was going to push out both chapters but it doesn't seem like it given the holidays, but I'll do my best to finish the next one in the next few days!

Stiles finished a mountain of laundry and cleaned up the house before finally getting to Dean's black duffle bag. He ran his boyfriend's laundry all in one sitting because it had a pretty strong smell that needed to go away immediately. While Dean always looked put together in public, he was in reality a downright slob. His apartment was always trashed and hygiene wasn't one of his stronger suites. Stiles had to actually run his laundry for him when he got too busy, which was more often than he liked.

While the washing machine did its job, Stiles grabbed a snack, chatted it up with Scott who not surprisingly was busy again with Allison stuff and texted Derek when Dean didn't respond yet again after hanging up with his best friend.

[Stiles Stilinksi] 10:12: Ur brother's dirty laundry stinks like a varsity locker room

[Serial Killer Derek Hale]: 10:13: Why would I want to know that?

[Stiles Stilinksi] 10:17: I'm bored.

[Serial Killer Derek Hale]: 10:20 Dean's home. It sounds like a bear's sleeping up there. Why are you bored?

Stiles finished off his bag of chips. Why was he bored? He missed hanging out with Derek. Urgh.

[Serial Killer Derek Hale]: 10:24: I'm going to the high school in a few. You coming?

[Stiles Stilinksi] 10:30: Yep.

[Serial Killer Derek Hale]: 10:45 Want to get ice cream after?

[Stiles Stilinksi] 10:46: Y not before?

[Serial Killer Derek Hale] 11:00: You're not here. doesn't make sense.

[Stiles Stilinksi]: 11:02: Alrighty then.

[Serial Killer Derek Hale]: 11:05: I'm heading out now. See you there.

[Stiles Stilinksi]:11:15:

XXXXX

A yellow Volkswagen beetle swerved into the driveway of the Hale house, pulling up next to Dean's dark blue sports car. The driver's side door swung open, banging against it, leaving a mark as a pretty blonde stumbled out. Her furry boots slipped on the wet stone as she made her way to the house. She rang the doorbell erratically before giving up on the chime and began knocking loudly. The house didn't stir, remaining eerily quiet.

The blonde made her way to the side of the house, peering into the windows, trying to find a sign of life in the dark interior. She pushed back her hair revealing her recently tanned skin. She pulled her pink sweater around her shivering at the cold, texting on her phone before walking back to the front door.

She tried the door again, checking her phone and frowning when there was no response.

The door swung open suddenly to reveal Dean wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah?" He spoke groggily.

The girl took a moment to stop herself from staring at Dean's boxer briefs, trying not to ogle at his defined chest. In return however, Dean took his time staring lasciviously at her inappropriate top which showed way too much cleavage and her flimsy pink shorts which seemed plain stupid given how cold it was in the mornings.

"Uh is Derek here?" She asked quickly.

Dean shook his head with a yawn. "Nah."

"Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?" she inquired persistently.

"He'll be around here sometime. Come in." Dean responded. He paused before holding out a hand. "Dean."

"Ashley" she responded taking it.

"Get in here." Dean responded with a grin.

She stepped inside, looking around at Derek's childhood home before following Dean as he hulked towards the kitchen.

"You want a beer?" Dean asked opening the fridge.

"Uh. Sure." She nodded ignoring the hands of the kitchen clock. He handed her a beer and started sipping his while subtly checking her out in the afternoon light.

"So why do you have to see Derek?" He inquired nonchalantly.

Ashley shrugged. "Just wanted to talk. Nothing serious."

XXXXX

It took two hours and some change before Stiles had washed and folded the quarterback's laundry. He lugged the duffle bag into the back seat of his jeep and after several calls to voicemail, he decided to just leave the duffle at Dean's since he most likely needed fresh clothing. When he pulled up to the Hale house Stiles parked next to a yellow beetle he had never seen before, assuming it was one of Dean's numerous friends. He was reminded of his boyfriend's popularity given that Dean had multitudes of friends, all who seemed to love being around him. At any given time there would be several different teammates and girls in his apartment and since they weren't formally together in public Stiles had to pretend he enjoyed the stupid jokes they cracked and all the alcohol they consumed.

He hauled the black duffle bag towards the Hale house and tried the door, rolling his eyes when it opened without hesitation. Dean was so forgetful it wasn't even funny.

As he made his way in, he passed the kitchen where several empty beer bottles took center stage on the counter. He dropped the bag off near the stairs and ventured up towards his boyfriend's room. As he neared, he heard a familiar rhythmic sound and two voices, one belonging to Dean and the other to an unknown female.

His heart pounding, Stiles stepped onto the landing which gave him enough view of Dean's open door to see what was going on.

It was like a scene from a movie, the part where one of the characters sees something horrific or life changing and the camera zooms into their shocked expression. Stiles looked on in disbelief as Dean undulated against an unknown body, a mass of blonde hair the only thing visible given the bunched blankets and disheveled sheet. He stared as his boyfriend grunted, the three swirled tattoo on his back beaded with sweat.

Feeling like he was going to puke out hi insides, Stiles ran down the stairs and out the door.

He got into his jeep and drove aimlessly, not even hearing a car honk loudly when he swerved into the main road.

He couldn't believe his boyfriend was having sex, not only sex but drunken sex with some slut. And Stiles knew. He just knew that at all the frat parties Dean went to, the parties after big games, the clubs, the endless social occasions. Stiles knew it wasn't the first time.

It was almost near town when he began to get a hold of himself. He swerved onto the side of the road and dialed the only person he could think of. Derek picked up on the third ring.

"Hey" Derek's cheerful voice came through the receiver.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Stiles yelled shakily, about to lose it.

"What …why?" Derek asked, the hurt in his voice evident. It made Stiles feel even worse.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked running a shaking hand through his hair.

"I'm at Beacon Hill's High, tossing some balls. I thought you were going to meet me?" Derek asked in a confused tone, his words drenched in worry.

"Be there in five." Stiles muttered tossing the cell phone into his satchel that was sitting in the back seat. Stiles peeled out in his jeep and drove like a crazy person.

Stiles parked next to Derek's black Camero and slammed his door shut. He saw Derek hurling baseballs into the catcher's mound.

Derek flung baseball after baseball into the batting cage, His brow burrowed in confusion. The cage creaked as the balls slammed against it. Derek was deep in thought. Was Stiles angry that he was flirting so much? It was so inappropriate and obvious that he HAD probably picked up on It and wanted him to back off. Derek would feel the same way if Stiles was his and someone was circling him like a sex starved wolf. He heard a car turn into the parking lot and found Stiles getting out of an old jeep.

He watched as Stiles marching towards him, his face frozen in an angry scowl.

"You're a world class jerk, you know that?!" Stiles yelled jabbing a finger in Derek's chest.

"Stiles if I did something wrong, I'm sorry." Derek responded sounding as lost as he looked.

Stiles paced back and forth.

"You could have warned me that he was cheating on me!" Stiles yelled his voice cracking.

Derek cringed inwardly. If you looked up 'man whore in the dictionary,' Dean's perfect smile would be smirking back at you.

"See! You knew!" Stiles groaned at Derek's reaction.

Derek's chest tightened, he couldn't bear to see his new friend in pain.

Derek drew Stiles in and held him tight. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into his ear.

"I want to stab him to death in his sleep." Stiles mumbled hotly, appreciating Derek's warm embrace.

"That's really dark" Derek replied with a smirk.

"It's not funny."

"It's kinda funny."

"I mean. I go to his house, and there's this yellow beetle, one of those stupid ones those sorority bimbos drive and I walk inside because the slob can't ever lock a door and all I hear is grunting. He was…." Stiles rambled.

Derek stiffened.

"Wait. What color beetle?" He asked sharply.

"Huh?"

"Stiles what colored beetle?"

"Yellow."

Derek let go of Stiles who watched him with a perplexed expression as the older man checked his phone. Derek went into his blocked contacts and saw two missed calls and a text from Ashley. It read: 'babe I couldn't be on spring break without you. I'll be in Beacon Hills in an hour.'

Stiles watched as Derek's features darkened. He suddenly roared out in anger making Stiles jump at the suddenness of it all. Derek grabbed the bucket of baseballs and began pelting them at the cage, denting the wire at how hard he was flinging them.

"Derek what's wrong?" Stiles asked in confusion.

Derek stopped as suddenly as he had started and began stomping towards his Camaro like a man possessed. As he passed a large tree he punched it as hard as he could, causing his knuckles to bleed out.

Stiles suddenly got it.

Holy shit, it was_ Ashley _that Dean was screwing. He ran to catch up with the furious man.

"Derek. Derek stop! What are you going to do?"

He grabbed a hold of Derek's hand but it was ripped it away with such fury that Stiles was glad that Derek hadn't actually used all his strength when they had played around. Pushing caution to the wind, Stiles ran ahead and placed himself in between Derek and the driver's side door of the Camaro.

"Get out of the way!" The older man seethed, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"What are you about to do Derek? "

"Move! Or I'll move you myself!" The older man threatened, his voice sounding like oncoming thunder.

"Derek hold on!" Stiles gestured with his hands in a calming motion.

"I'm going to kill them _both_!" Derek yelled out angrily. "Move!" He bellowed angrily, his fists clenched so tightly Stiles saw drops of fresh blood dripping from the fresh wound.

"No Derek." Stiles supplanted, surprised that he was being the logical one when he had actually seem them going at it like stupid slutty rabbits. He brought a hand to Derek's chest, feeling how the older man relaxed instantly at his touch but still continued to stare ahead, breathing angrily.

"Going over there angry isn't going to do anyone any good." Stiles soothed.

Derek was shaking he was so angry. Stiles forgot how angry he was, seeing the pure rage flowing through Derek's entire being.

"It's over now. It's done." Stiles continued. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was to have Derek put in jail over night to cool off, or even worse being charged with bringing bodily harm to Dean or Ashley, though they_ really_ deserved it.

Derek suddenly slumped against Stiles, the rigidity of his body turning into a heavy, broken mass. Stiles gripped onto him like an anchor, afraid he'd be swept away by both of their emotions.

"How could she? How could he?" Derek questioned in a sad voice. "My own brother!" Derek cried, his voice shattering with ever word.

"I'm sorry babe" Stiles whispered stroking Derek's back.

"I hate them so much." Derek roared angrily, his body tensing, Stiles feeling the vibration permeating through his body. Derek clenched his fists for a moment before ducking his head against Stile's neck. A moment later he felt wetness against his collar bone.

"I want to die!" Derek screamed into Stiles' neck.

"No you don't." Stiles whispered softly blinking back his own tears. He could feel Derek's pain and it was so real, so visceral. It was the shittiest position to be in.

"I'm so sorry" Stiles muttered trying to be strong for the both of them.

Stiles continued to hold Derek as he hid his face from the world. The afternoon slowly turned to night, a silver moon rising gently into the sky looking down on them as they shared their sadness. Derek was still.

Stiles gently pushed him up to see tears drying on the older man's face. He wiped them away gently, his heart swelling at how broken he looked. He realized that Derek would have given that girl the world. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, like daggers, contemplating how lucky she was. He wasn't a jealous person by nature, but he couldn't help but desperately yearn for what Derek was offering.

"Don't cry, you're gonna make me cry. And I've been pretty good so far." Stiles provided with a weak smile.

"I would never make you cry Stiles" Derek whispered quietly. "You must think I'm pathetic." He spoke wiping his face, trying not to meet Stiles' gaze.

"No." Stiles whispered, giving him a reassuring hug. He led Derek to his jeep and helped the older man in. He got in himself and drove the two to the Stilinksi home.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes:** I love that Stiles is so sweet to Derek even though he's just had his heart broken too….so many feels!


	6. Chapter 6

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 6

Notes: Ahem…presented without comment.

Stiles got lost in his own thoughts on the drive back. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Derek wasn't faring any better. The man was crumpled into his seat staring into the distance sadly, as if the answers were out there.

Focusing back on the road and his own thoughts, he realized that the more he analyzed the situation, the angrier he became. By the time he pulled into the driveway he was absolutely livid. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, because it wasn't time to start smashing things or eating the entire contents of the fridge, he made his way to the passenger's side of his jeep and gently helped Derek out and led him to the house.

He sat Derek down in the living room and deposited his keys and wallet onto the counter before washing his face in the bathroom, hoping the cold water would give him some clarity. Feeling better, he returned to find Derek downing his water which was a good sign of him regaining his senses. Stiles sat down gingerly and sipped on his own bottle not sure of what to say. He finally spoke in quiet voice that seemed to cut through the silence like a fog horn surprising even him.

"It's their loss anyway."

Derek put his bottle of water on the table and nodded.

"I'll put some popcorn in the microwave" Stiles suggested before standing. He didn't really feel like eating. Hell he didn't feel like doing anything, there was nothing to say or do that could make the situation better. He tossed a bag of the super fattening movie theater popcorn into the machine and pressed the timer, hoping the bottom of the bag would somehow bring him some answers.

He turned to find Derek standing against the wall watching him intently.

"Dude! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Stiles gasped clutching his chest.

Derek approached him and pulled him into a tight hug "thank you for being there for me." Derek sighed, his words washing over Stiles in a soft wave. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"It's fine" Stiles said returning the hug.

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"It's not your fault Derek, you're a good person" Stiles muttered, trying to keep himself from losing it.

"You deserve better than him. You deserve everything." Derek whispered his voice getting thick.

"So do you" Stiles mumbled, pushing his face into the fabric of Derek's shirt to stop the tears from escaping.

Derek stepped back slightly so he could see Stiles' face. He wiped Stiles' tears with a sad smile, his gaze intense. Stiles stared back trying to smile. They were so close, only inches apart and Stiles could feel the warmth of Derek's body offering some sort of comfort.

Derek let go after a moment and Stiles followed him with a bowl of popcorn in hand. He turned on a new movie and the two sat in silence trying to forget reality and escape into the world of the film playing on the television. Stiles didn't realize how tired he was from the horrific day and his eyes were closed shut before he knew it.

Stiles woke later to see the start menu of the DVD playing to an empty audience. He let out a sigh as the last rays of the sun filtered through the windows. He relaxed against the warmth surrounding him, realizing that Derek was holding him tightly, his gentle snores flowing in an even rhythm. He turned to peer at the man as he clutched Stiles like his own teddy bear. Stiles laid his head back down and smiled when Derek pulled him in closer. Stiles suddenly felt Derek's heated length against his ass. The air seemed to crackle with electricity.

"Stiles" Derek whispered, slowly grazed his lips across Stiles' in a gentle kiss. It was comforting and needy and somehow exactly what Stiles needed. He instantly closed his eyes and let Derek take control. Derek maneuvered them to a corner of the couch so Stiles couldn't escape and continued kissing him passionately. The kisses began to deepen, until their mouths were firmly attached to each other as the sunlight faded around them.

In hindsight if Stiles was thinking properly, it would have ended there. Instead Stiles kissed back and Derek gripped him by the waist, closing the rest of the space between them. Derek was making small whining noises in his throat and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's head as the kisses became heated. Stiles could feel Derek's arousal and shuddered as the man started to grind against him. Derek's hands left his waist and ventured to Stiles' bottom, grunting hungrily.

The two broke the kiss, coming up for air.

"Stiles. Say it's ok." Derek pleaded in between breaths, staring at him, every feature begging for an answer.

Stiles nodded, eyes closed, his need for Derek bringing him to the verge of tears.

"Stiles"

"Yes." Stiles whispered, running his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the older man on his lips. Derek returned to kissing him fervently, lifting him off the couch while passionately claiming his mouth. He wrapped Stiles' legs around his waist and began to climb the stairs. They were halfway to the second fllor when Derek stopped and headed back down to the front entrance. He quickly reached out and turned the dead bolt on the front door.

As soon as he reached Stiles' room, Derek lowered Stiles to his feet. Stiles was burning up, his temperature rising to a fever pitch, he felt like his body was on fire.

"Take off your clothes now." He demanded firmly.

"Derek." Stiles pleaded at the loss of contact

"Tell me what you need" Derek asked hungrily.

"Derek please touch me."

"I'm here." Derek affirmed, his voice commanding, pushing him onto his bed. He proceeded to unbuckle Stiles' pants, tossing them into a corner. Derek was strong. Derek was warm. Derek's kisses tasted like salt. Derek's kisses tasted like a dark sweetness, as if Stiles had bitten into a wild strawberry in the middle of the night, all alone in the wilderness. Derek was there.

Derek had somehow gotten rid of his clothing as well and he laid down gently on top of him, covering his body with his. Derek kissed him on the neck causing him to shudder, he slowly kissed down his body, alternating with small bites. He took Stiles' length in his hand and gently stroked him, watching as Stiles' features contorted in pleasure.

"Look what you do to me" Derek groaned and Stiles watched as Derek's length expanded in arousal. Stiles gasped, pushing his face into the cold sheets.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Derek panted looking down at him in adoration, his eyes so honest and earnest that Stiles' body gave in to ecstasy, causing him to erupt all over himself in the hardest climax he had experienced in his existence.

"Derek. Fuck! "Stiles moaned, biting his lip to stifle a scream of pleasure. His face contorted in exquisite agony when Derek rubbed his own length against Stiles' spent one. Stiles breathed hard, trying to catch his breath, his eyes half shut.

"I've never." Stiles moaned in ecstasy.

Derek moved off the bed to retrieve his shirt and proceeded to wipe Stiles' release from his chest and abdomen. He tossed it onto the ground and returned to kissing Stiles' lips tenderly.

"You're amazing."

Stiles grabbed ahold of Derek's length, which felt heavy and impossibly thick in his hand. He guided Derek to him.

"Stiles" Derek asked barely able to keep his control.

Stiles nodded. "Yes."

Derek practically growled, his features looking animalistic. The smell of his arousal emanating the air between them. Derek pushed Stiles' legs apart and began to lap at his entrance in a slow and determined manner staring directly into his eyes, surveying the effect of his efforts on his partner.

Stiles bit his wrist to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure as Derek ate him hungrily.

Derek ripped it away with a guttural snarl.

"No. I want to hear you!"

Stiles shuddered.

"Derek. Derek please…I'm going to lose it!" he yelled feeling himself on the verge of climaxing, rising from the bed as another wave of euphoria hit him, scrambling his thoughts and his body running on sense alone.

"Please what?" Derek grunted, thumbing Stiles' entrance, making him lurch. He looked into Stiles' eyes which where half closed, the younger man was about to lose all sense of control.

Derek slowly traveled up his body, biting on pale skin, leaving deep marks on his body. Stiles raked his fingers through Derek's hair, his nails scratching the man's scalp.

"You're so turned on" Derek spoke in a thick voice rubbing his firm stomach across Stiles' length, making him groan loudly. Derek nipped Stiles' neck, causing him to hiss. He felt Derek at his entrance, opening him up slowly, his tongue entering him. Stiles convulsed in pleasure.

"Derek, no ones..." Stiles choked out

"You're so fucking beautiful" Derek breathed, adoring Stiles' body like he was a work of art.

"Derek" Stiles mumbled, turning his head to feel the cool of the sheets against his flushed cheek in a hot pink. "Come here" Stiles whispered seductively causing Derek's eyes to light up, Stiles smiled as he watched Derek's length harden at the site of him slowly crawling up the bed, exposing his bottom.

Derek shucked his socks off and pounced, inhaling the smell of Stiles' neck and hair.

"I'm goin to make you scream." He growled hungrily.

"Derek I…."

"What. Tell me what you need."

"You. Please hurry." Stiles moaned as Derek entered a finger inside of him, reaching that spot.

"Please. I need you." Derek increased with two fingers, gradually increasing to three, his eyes fixed on Stiles as he bucked against the bed when Derek found his spot and continued to rub it.

"Derek" Stiles hissed almost panicking in his need.

"Stiles, you talking like that. Fuck! You're going to make me lose it." Derek growled, closing his eyes to center himself. They were both impossibly hard and Derek had to be gentle the first time so he could learn what Stiles liked and how he liked to be taken. Derek took love making seriously.

He gave Stiles' entrance one last lick before spreading his legs wide. Stiles watched in anticipation as Derek guided his length home. The older youth slowly entered him, filling him up. "Stiles look at me" Derek demanded quietly

Stiles looked at Derek in awe as he felt his body taking him in. Derek bottomed out and he closed his eyes in concentration,

"Fuck Stiles you feel like heaven." Derek gasped making Stiles blush furiously.

Derek lowered himself onto him, holding him in a gentle embrace.

"Please let me stay like this forever. I'll die a happy man" Derek mumbled hotly into Stiles' ear.

After a few minutes Stiles felt himself relaxing around Derek's heated length. He gave Derek a gentle kiss on his neck

"Derek."

Derek lowered his lips onto Stiles' and began moving in and out slowly, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Stiles, I'm not going to last, you feel so amazing" Derek moaned out, his voice on the edge.

Stiles held on tightly as Derek made love to him, their eyes staring into each other, their body intertwined as one. Derek lifted them off the bed and carried them to the bathroom and made Stiles look into the mirror.

"Look how gorgeous you are" Derek gritted against his neck, and Stiles shuddered seeing him securely wrapped in Derek's grip, their bodies in sync. He watched as Derek began a trail of kisses that started from his neck to his lips, each filled with so much emotion that Stiles was afraid he couldn't handle it all.

Derek gently laid him on the bed and continued at a slow torturous pace.

"If you were mine I'd make love to you ever day. I would worship your body" Derek whispered in his ear, gently moving in and out of him, causing him to release moans of pleasure. Stiles' emotions rushed through him like a train through a subway he didn't know what to think or do, Derek was filling his mind, body and soul, taking away his pain. Stiles suddenly felt his need take over. He wanted Derek. Now.

"I want to make you feel good Derek. "

"Please be mine" Derek asked drunkenly, his voice barely a whisper against Stiles ear.

"Please"

"Yes."

"Say it." Derek demanded quietly, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I belong to you"

"To me only." Derek continued in a whisper, his breath tickling Stiles neck.

"Yes."

"Who do you belong to?" Derek grunted, increasing his pace, thrusting against Stiles' spot so expertly, he could have sworn he'd been doing it all his life.

"Derek. Oh Derek I'm about to!" Stiles warned in a choked sob.

"Say it" Derek grit out, about to lose himself to his release.

"I belong to Derek Hale." Stiles choked out before climaxing all over their stomachs, his body shuddering as euphoria swept over him again at his admission.

"Stiles." Derek groaned losing control his release flooding Stiles' insides.

The two lay in a tangle of legs and arms, slowly coming down from their high. Derek pulled the blankets over them and curled around Stiles in a protective ball as the two fell asleep, content and happy.

XXXXXX

The sound of a cell phone ringing in the darkness woke Stiles up from the best sleep he had experienced in a long time. His hand fumbled across the floor until they grasped onto the hem of his jeans and he finally located the buzzing phone from its pocket.

He saw Scott's name on the caller Id and was about to answer it when Derek grumbled from behind him.

"Don't answer it."

"It's Scott. I was meant to hang out with him." Stiles reasoned seeing two missed texts from Scott and a text from his dad.

Derek frowned. He didn't know who Scott was, but he already didn't like him on principle. He was interrupting his alone time with Stiles. Scott needed to go.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Notes: OK smut is back! These two are turning up the steamy factor in the Stilinksi house!


	7. Chapter 7

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 7

Notes: Some character development and setup.

Derek watched as Stiles contemplated answering the phone. "Tell him your busy" Derek rasped, scratching his chest. He reached over and pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Hey stop that" Stiles smirked as Derek peppered him with kisses. "Hello" he answered, trying not to groan when Derek bit him playfully.

"Hey dude, what you up to?" Scott's voice came through the receiver.

"Nothing. Just woke up from a nap, thanks to you."

"Oh sorry man. Where were you yesterday? I called like four times."

"Three times."

"Whatever. What were you doing?"

"Uh. Just hanging out with Derek" Stiles spoke plainly.

"Who's Derek?"Scott asked in confusion.

"Dean's brother."

"Wow. You mean Derek _Hale_, the baseball star?" Scott finalized.

"Yeah."

"What's he doing back?" Scott continued in an inquiring tone.

"I dunno Scott, he has spring break just like everyone else." Stiles provided quietly.

"What's he like?" Scott prodded, now seemingly fascinated with the conversation.

"He's cool." Stiles responded feeling awkward, especially since Derek had started snuggling against him and making very suggestive movements.

"Yeah? I heard he has a nasty temper."

"Says who?" Stiles stilled, causing Derek to give him an inquiring bite in response.

"One of Allison's friends who goes to the same school as him said that he threw a baseball bat at a referee once when he thought it was a bad call."

"Oh." Stiles muttered, trying to sound unaffected, though Derek made an irritated grunt from behind him. Stiles grimaced as he knew Scott had heard the sound.

"Is there someone there with you?" Scott asked. Stiles thought for a moment, trying to determine what to say. He finally chose the simple truth was the best approach.

"Yeah Derek's here. He's sleeping downstairs." Stiles winced feeling layers of guilt rise upon him.

"Oh. Okay." Scott responded in a confused tone. "Why?" Stiles couldn't help feeling that his best friend sounded jealous. Sleepovers were a Scott and Stiles thing, but lately they hadn't even had time to talk on the phone.

"We had kind of a busy day." Stiles continued feeling bad that he was hiding the truth.

"So do you want to come out to grab pizza with us? You can bring your new friend along, if you'd like."

Stiles thought about it but felt it would be best to stay indoors. "Thanks but we had plans to watch a stack of DVDs I just rented. Want to try tomorrow?"

"Ok, but no backing out though." Scott warned.

"I won't. Besides it takes on to know one." Stiles leveled.

"Whatever, I wasn't that spacey" Scott retorted indignantly.

"Right." Stiles grinned making Scott laugh on the other end.

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Bye dude."

Stiles hung up and turned to Derek who was watching him expectantly.

"Did you really throw a bat at a referee?"

"No" Derek growled his eyes darkening. "I was angry I admit it but I didn't throw it at him. I threw it into the pit and he just happened to be walking into it." Stiles gave him an evaluating stare.

"I swear." Derek stated defensively.

Being the son of a police officer, Stiles was pretty good at sleuthing out a lie. Sties returned his stare, and realized he was telling the truth when Derek held his gaze, daring him to say otherwise.

"Ok."

"I don't lie." Derek declared vehemently.

"Good to know." Stiles replied running a hand through Derek's hair. Derek calmed instantly at Stiles' touch. He grasped the phone out of Stiles' hands and pulled the blankets over them.

"We should get up" Stiles tried quietly

"No. more sleep" Derek affirmed grumpily, snaking a hand across Stiles' waist. The two got comfortable, Stiles noting how easily they fit together. Sleep reclaimed him quickly as Derek's warmth blended into his own. He gave out one last sigh of contentment before his eyes closed.

Hours later Derek woke to a cool touch on his back. He turned to find Stiles tracing his tattoo slowly.

"I like this design" Stiles whispered. "What's it called?"

"A Triskelion."

Stiles nodded.

"Each leg is a representation of the last three branches of the Hale family tree" Derek answered solemnly.

"Cool." Stiles responded reverently.

"We were there when Uncle Peter got his, and Dean got his as soon as he turned 16 and I did too a few years later." Derek continued, giving Stiles more information. Stiles displayed a small smile, understanding what it was like to celebrate the little that they had.

"Dean never told me what his was." Stiles continued in a solemn tone. Derek nodded, anger rising at the mention of his brother's name. "Well now you know."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"It's really awesome Sour face."

"What?" Derek asked at the moniker.

"Just trying something"

"That's a horrible nick name."

"I'm working on it. Just something from your sour expression a moment ago."

"Oh yeah?" Derek said nipping Stiles on the curve of his hip.

"Ow!" Stiles squawked in an exaggerated tone.

"That did not hurt" Derek spoke rubbing the spot gently.

"It made me jump" Stiles whispered, receiving several quick kisses in apology. The two got up and ventured downstairs, Derek's fingers firmly clasped through Stiles'. Stiles microwaved a new batch of popcorn and the two actually sat down to watch a movie, Stiles cuddled against Derek's chest, a blanket tossed over them for some extra comfort.

He texted his father sometime into the film asking him when he would be home to which he dad had responded to with midnight which meant the small world they had created would have an intruder. "My dad's going to be here at midnight" Stiles spoke quietly. Derek nodded continuing to stare at the TV. A few moments passed before he spoke.

"I can't go back there Stiles." Derek lamented shaking his head slowly. He fished his phone out of his picket and started scrolling through it. "I'm going to check into a hotel." Stiles watched him as the contents of the day came back to greet them. He hated how crappy the situation was.

"Don't worry about it. You can sleep on the couch."

Derek paused and thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice unsure but his eyes pleading for a way out.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"What will your dad say?" Derek continued, his gaze evaluating.

"He'll be happy to have you. Just don't talk about baseball" Stiles mumbled. Derek mustered up a small smile and Stiles just had to comfort him with a kiss. Stiles put his alarm on for 11:00 pm and the two resumed the endless movie marathon, both eventually drifting off to sleep until Stiles' alarm rung out loudly as if notifying them of World War Three, making Derek jerk awake unpleasantly.

"Really? A siren Stiles?" Derek grumbled wiping away a line of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"It's the only thing that wakes me up" Stiles mumbled his hand quickly shutting the alarm off, his eyes still closed. The two separated and Stiles went into the kitchen to warm up dinner and the two finished the movie while eating leftovers. The Sherriff came in at one in the morning and smiled at the two.

"Dad, take a seat. I'll warm up dinner." Stiles offered pointing to the dinner table.

"It's ok, I ate at the station." The Sherriff waved.

"Dad." Stiles spoke in a worried voice.

"I know, I just want to get some shut eye." The Sherriff smiled before giving Derek a smile. "Keep the noise down and don't stay up too late you two" He offered tiredly as he ascended the stairs.

When the movie was done, Stiles popped in another and Derek took it as a chance to nip and kiss Stiles' neck, resulting in the two of them making out hot and heavy on the couch.

They finally shut off the TV and Stiles headed upstairs to sleep, leaving Derek to stare at the living room ceiling. He felt lonely without Stiles there, and no matter how he tried to fall asleep under the warm blankets Stiles had given him to make the couch a temporary bed, his mind still felt clogged with unresolved thoughts.

After which seemed like an eternity of non sleep Derek heard the stairs creaking and looked over as Stiles padded towards him in a loose t-shirt and pajama pants. He opened up the blankets and Stiles crawled in, snuggling into the crook of Derek's arm with a snuffle.

"Can't sleep" Stiles muttered against Derek's chest.

"Me either" Derek whispered.

"You're warm." Stiles whispered rubbing his face into Derek's chest.

"Hmmm" Derek responded, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. Stiles however had other plans. He gently maneuvered his body on top of Derek's, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Stiles. Your dad is upstairs" Derek whispered.

"Missed you" Stiles whispered quietly running a hand under Derek's t-shirt, making his breath hitch.

"We have to be quiet" Derek spoke biting back a groan as Stiles kissed down his neck.

"Hmmm," Stiles mumbled in agreement.

Derek slipped a hand inside Stiles' thin pajama pants feeling the soft skin and tight body.

"You feel like heaven" Derek groaned into Stiles' ear as his hands kneading Stiles' perfect ass. Stiles shuddered and held on tighter, scratching hi stomach.

Derek slowly discarded Stiles' clothes as Stiles did the same to him, pulling his boxer shorts to his ankles and forcing him to take off his t-shirt.

"Fuck Stiles." Derek gasped, liking it when Stiles got forceful.

Stiles' lips met his in a needy kiss, Derek moaning as his tongue entered his mouth. He rolled them over."Stiles we have to be quick" Derek whispered knowing very well that if Stiles let him, he'd keep them trapped indoors all day.

Stiles nodded as Derek leisurely spread his legs and entered him. Derek held him tightly, kissing Stiles' neck as he began moving. Stiles closed his eyes and reveled in feeling Derek inside of him. Derek swore under his breath, letting out a quiet grunt. Stiles kissed Derek's neck, causing him to increase his thrusts. He found Stiles' mouth and gave him a filthy kiss, doing his best to make sure Stiles climaxed, praying that he would finish soon since he was already on the verge. Derek found Stiles' spot and aimed each stroke directly at it, watching as Stiles gasped in pleasure each time he bottomed out. Derek held him tightly, alternating between long and short strokes, knowing the reason why Stiles was clawing at his shoulders in pure ecstasy.

Derek felt himself about to lose it and he bit back a scream, simultaneously feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. He saw Stiles biting down hard trying to stop his own groans, his eyes closed and his features contorted in pleasure. Derek felt his chest being covered in Stiles' release as he unloaded violently inside of him. Stiles released from Derek's shoulder and searched for his mouth, which Derek gave hungrily, the two sharing needy kisses as they came down from their euphoria. Derek stayed hard inside of Stiles, sharing lazy kisses and snuggling under the blankets.

"No one. No one's. Made love to me. Like that." Stiles breathed in between kisses.

"Good." Derek responded trying to catch his own breath. He would be the only one to make love to Stiles like that. Stiles pulled Derek's arm around him as a yawn escaped his lips. Derek chuckled and cuddled against him.

"I knew you were a cuddler sourwolf."

"Sourwolf?" Derek smiled sleepily nipping Stiles' shoulder, making him jerk in response.

"Mmm sourwolf."

Derek closed his eyes breathing in the smell of Stiles' hair and was asleep before he knew it.

He awoke as first light entered the living room to find Stiles sound asleep in the crook of his shoulder, his warm breath ghosting over his left nipple. He let out a content sigh. Nothing seemed to matter anymore apart from the beautiful guy cuddled in his arms. Derek noticed how their bodies fit together, how the curves of Stiles' body were so beautiful that it made him drool. He loved how sties smelt, the way he tasted. The way he would yell out his name when he reached heaven, the both of them floating in the clouds, sharing their ecstasy as if they had reached another plan of existence.

He tried his best to gently wake Stiles to no avail so he dressed himself and then Stiles, and quietly carried him back to his bedroom. He settled Stiles into his bed smirking when the younger man curled up in the fetal position. "Derek it's cold" Stiles whined his voice sounding small in the dark room. He pulled at Derek's arm. "Stay"

"Stiles."

"Please. Few minutes." Stiles mumbled eyes still half closed.

Derek obliged and got in under the covers, which were in fact ice cold, and wrapped himself around Stiles who instantly unfurled from his previous position. He held him for a few minutes; the only thing stopping him from falling asleep with Stiles in his arms, the knowledge that the Sherriff would shoot him on site if he found the two in the same bed. When the bed was sufficiently warm, Derek padded back into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Stiles was a handful.

Derek awoke again to the smell of coffee and the clatter of dishes. He stood, and walked to the kitchen, startled when he found the Sherriff putting things into the sink.

"Morning."

"Morning Mr. Stilinksi." Derek responded ineptly.

"You guys had a late night" The Sherriff smirked handing Derek a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Didn't expect to watch_ that_ many movies."

"Well I'm glad Stiles has one responsible friend" the Sherriff smirked. "Thanks for keeping him out of trouble."

"Sure." Derek replied, feeling his chest swell in something that felt like pride.

What do you have planned for today? The Sherriff asked.

"I don't know, I'm probably going to head home. Do some cleaning."

The Sherriff nodded.

"Alright well I got to get going. Wake up sleeping beauty before the sun sets, I wonder what's gotten into him, he's usually up by eight."

Derek smirked to himself as he waved The Sherriff goodbye, envious at Stiles for having such an awesome dad. 'I wonder what's gotten into him' Derek repeated in his head, trying to hold back a stupid grin but decided to let it go since no one was watching.

Needing something to do, Derek decided to cook and clean the Stilinksi kitchen. He turned to set the table and almost dropped the dishes when he found Stiles watching him from the doorway.

"Damn it! I almost had a heart attack." Derek growled trying to conceal his fright.

Stiles bit his lip."Someone's been busy" he smirked taking the plates from him and giving Derek a good morning kiss.

"Just being a polite house guest."

"U huh." Stiles continued.

The two ate in relative silence until the sound of Stiles' cell phone ringing upstairs broke the quiet reverie. Stiles pushed back his chair and bounded up the stairs.

"Can't you finish eating first?" Derek grumbled.

"I'm going to Sourwolf." Stiles responded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to placate him before sitting down. Derek watched as Stiles scrolled through his phone.

"No phones at the table" Derek growled in irritation.

"Yes dad." Stiles replied rolling his eyes. "It's Scott, he wants to know what time we can meet."

"We?"

"Yeah. He wants to meet you. You big college baseball star you."

Derek massaged the bridge of his nose. The day was not looking up.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes:** I wanted to give you guys the good sexy stuff but some feels got in…they were so cute with each other though! …..anyway I hope u guys enjoyed!

**Notes Cont'd:** OMG I'm a smut writer! I hope it wasn't too explicit! So a lot of people are saying that Derek's too perfect (hah), keep reading dear readers, keep reading :)

**Notes Cont'd II:** OK how awkward is it when the Sherriff thinks Derek is a responsible friend? Haha appearances sure are deceiving..


	8. Chapter 8

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 8

Notes: Sorry for the delay dear readers, I hope you've all been having a wonderful Xmas with plenty of gifts and GOOD FOOD! Also you are so amazing for the sweet reviews keep them coming hehe!

It was a strange feeling to be out in public for some reason. The server brought their drinks as Derek and Stiles sat opposite Scott and Allison a basket of bread in between the foursome. On any other occasion Stiles would have gone in and mauled the complimentary carbs, but he felt strange for some reason, like he was introducing someone special to his best friends. A waiter approached, her arms loaded with two large pies.

"One Hawaiian and the one Supreme," she managed putting the piping hot pizzas between them, the cheese hot and bubbly. They thanked the server and began making small talk, Stiles and Scott quickly reconnecting, catching up and goofing off while Allison smiled and nibbled at a slice of pizza. Derek, who looked mildly uncomfortable and out of place ate in relative silence smiling at whatever lame jokes the two friends shared. Suddenly the attention was directed at him.

"So Derek what are you majoring in?" Allison asked politely when Stiles and Scott started playing an impromptu game of soccer with their rolled up straw wrappers.

"Business management, how about you?" Derek responded, trying not to grimace when Scott pulled a face as the conversation got into heavier topics like school and work.

"Analytical Chemistry" she responded with a smile.

"Sounds intense." Derek answered looking impressed

"Yep. My babe's a smarty pants" Scott beamed sneaking a greasy kiss making Allison squirm.

Stiles blushed out of embarrassment and Derek wondered if it wasn't out of yearning as well. He wondered if Stiles was open to public displays of affection like his friends. Maybe they could start with holding hands.

Suddenly Scott's face looked pained as if remembering something important.

"I need to use the restroom, Stiles do you want to come with?" He asked completely obvious in his delivery.

"Uh I guess." Stiles responded, lost as everyone was at the table. Derek watched in trepidation as Scott and Stiles excused themselves from the table.

"Weirdoes" Allison commented as the two disappeared into another part of the restaurant.

Once Scott had gotten them safely to the other side of the restaurant and in front of the men's bathrooms, he stopped him with an evaluating stare.

Stiles watched as Scott thought and finally spoke choosing his words. "So Danny texted me that he saw you and some guy making out near a mustang the other day. In front of our old high school of all places. I thought it was weird because you always told me Dean had a dark blue car."

Stiles stilled, the fact that people had seen that display was worrisome and he wondered if such rumors had gotten back to Dean. Though upon reflection he really didn't care what that asshole thought.

"Yeah I was there. With Derek. We weren't making out, he just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him." Stiles reasoned with a straight look on his face.

"Oh." Scott grimaced apologetically.

"Yeah."

"Well that explains a lot."

Stiles thought for a moment.

"That doesn't explain it all?" Stiles murmured and wished he hadn't said anything because Scott had that look like his brain was thinking of something new to ask him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno it just feels …"Scott spoke awkwardly but shook his head "Never mind."

Stiles nodded but spoke "yeah it's been weird, he's kinda all over the place when he found out about it."

Scott nodded.

Stiles didn't know what to really say or think. He was lying to his best friend, and they hadn't lied about anything since that time in middle school when Stiles had stolen something out of Lydia Martin's locker. Scott had told him all the sordid details of his relationship with Allison and Stiles had talked in depth about his crush on Lydia. He still kept the pen she used every day back then but hadn't had the guts to tell Scott that he had stolen it.

"So where's Dean?" Scott continued his worried tone leaving his words.

Dean.

Where was Dean?

Stiles shrugged, 'he ditched me to go hang out with his team mates." He responded trying not to think too much about it.

"Man that sucks, it's cool that you get to hang out with Derek though right?" Scott continued.

"Yeah. It's been alright." Stiles responded trying not to blush. This was going way beyond awkward.

Scott nodded adding to the weirdness that was sweeping over Stiles.

"Ok well just wanted to ask."

"Yeah. Sorry I haven't been around more."

"It's fine. We still got a week left." Scott leveled with a smile. The two ventured back towards their table but Stiles was starting to have those nagging feelings again.

There were so many loose strings, so many unanswered questions. Was this a real thing? was it more than simple revenge sex? Were they together now? Stiles took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of his mind, determined to enjoy the rest of the night.

As they made their way back to their table Stiles saw Derek and Allison carrying on a rather animated conversation. It was unnerving, watching Allison's body language as she unconsciously smiled and flipped her hair, giggling at his remarks, it sent pangs of jealousy through him and he had to tell himself to stop.

"Your friends got a way with the ladies" Scott remarked as he noticed them.

"Guess what babe?" Allison smiled as Scott sat down beside her.

"What babe?' Scott responded just as cheerily causing Stiles to gag internally.

"Derek invited us all to the next ASU game."

Stiles tried to hide a groan as Scott grinned happily and thanked Derek.

"Awesome, I get to be with my baby and a free baseball game." Scott smiled from ear to ear. Derek grinned but Stiles looked like he wanted to melt into his seat.

"So I'll pick you up from the dorms and we'll head over right?" Scott turned from adoring Allison to Stiles.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" Stiles responded weakly sad that he couldn't reserve his first sight of Derek's butt in tight baseball pants to himself.

Stiles grinned trying to get a grip. He looked over at Derek, who was halfway through an enormous slice of supreme pizza, relaxed with a hand lazed across the seat over Stiles' shoulder like it was the most normal thing in the world with Allison silently hero worshipping from the opposite side of the table. He smiled as Scott laughed at some joke that Derek had cracked. He calmed down, enjoying something normal with his new….friend?

The question still remained though.

What were they supposed to be?

XXXXX

"So that was Scott and Allison" Stiles mumbled quietly as the two drove back quietly. Derek nodded slowly.

"They're nice. Why were you hiding them from me?"

"Uh I believe you were the one that wanted to stay in bed all day trying to avoid them?"

Derek rolled his eyes "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Stiles snorted, Derek obviously had a hard time meeting new people and seemed rather standoffish to say the least. But in a small way it was awesome that he liked Scott and Allison because they were a pretty big part of his life.

As they drove Stiles checked his phone remembering Dean.

He went into his blocked contacts and found three missed texts and one call from the jerk. He deleted the voice message immediately and begrudgingly looked through the texts which basically asked where he was.

He deleted them all and looked into the night sky because he was done with Dean. It was over by a long shot and the quarterback would surely find his own way out of the relationship.

"I'm going to go back tonight" Derek spoke bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. You sure?" Stiles responded, trying to hide his disappointment. He really wanted Derek to stay over again. The night time was the right time for them it seemed.

Derek nodded firmly.

"Yeah."

'Do you want me to come with you?" Stiles asked unsurely.

Derek shook his head.

"It'll be fine.' Derek muttered tightly turning into the Stilinksi driveway smoothly. Stiles could practically feel the uncertainty in his being. His eyes fell on the police cruiser parked next to his jeep and the light shining from the kitchen. His dad was home alone.

"Well I better get inside" Stiles spoke quietly, because he was sure his father was watching them from inside, waiting for him to get inside and explain what he had been doing the whole day.

"I'll call later" Derek responded before leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips, making Stiles blush in the dark.

"Just stay calm ok?" Stiles whispered before shutting the door.

XXXXXX

Derek drove slowly trying to keep himself composed. When he reached the darkened house he checked his phone and found a text

[Stiles Stilinksi] 7:30: Don't worry be happy!

That made Derek smile and he got out of his car and entered the house. Once inside he found it a complete disaster. There were empty pizza boxes, beer bottles, and red cups scattered as far as the eye could see and a loud obnoxious song was playing at an ear splitting volume somewhere upstairs. Derek waded through the trashed house wondering what his uncle would think if he saw the mess.

Suddenly a mountain of trash on the sofa moved, nearly scaring him out of his skin. Dean, his hair sticking out in a thousand different directions blinked as he rose.

"Hey little bro," his voice came out all scratchy.

"This place is a mess Dean."

"Where you been?"

"Out."

"Cool cool. What time is it?" Dean asked scratching his belly.

"Almost 8." Derek responded tightly.

"No shit." He answered in surprise.

"Did you have fun fucking Ashley?" Derek asked, surprising himself as much as Dean when the question left his lips.

"Who?' Dean asked in confusion, making Derek see red.

"My Girlfriend. Or Ex." Derek seethed trying not to reach over and strangle him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about bro."

"Blonde, petite. Ring a bell?"

Dean thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, she came around looking for you bro, but you disappeared. Did you find her?" Dean asked wading through the littered living room.

"You don't remember screwing her?" Derek asked in bewilderment, his voice on the verge of yelling.

"No, she came here at the butt crack of dawn. I just had a few drinks with her and then went back upstairs to sleep." Dean finished looking totally confused.

Derek closed his eyes trying not to get mad.

"Hey do you know what happened to Stiles?" Dean asked opening up a trash bag and tossing items into it.

"Yeah. He's at home and he's pissed." Derek gritted.

"Why?"

"He saw you two going at it." Derek growled.

Dean looked embarrassed for the first time.

"No shit." He spoke weakly.

"Yeah Dean. I mean you really blacked out drunk and fucked my ex?" Derek whined angrily. "That is so fucked up!"

"Bro. I'm so sorry." Dean spoke apologetically, holding his hands up, knowing that he had totally screwed up. "You know I'd never do anything like that on purpose. We're blood"

Derek shook his head. In a way it had turned out for the best. It was weird but it wasn't bad, exactly.

"I should really cut back on the spirits huh Dean spoke," shame riddled in his voice.

Derek sighed and started picking up cups and other trash, shoving them into a trash bag of his own.

"Let's go out for dinner. My treat." Dean proposed gently. "I mean she was your ex right?"

Derek shook his head but smirked. "Yeah yeah."

XXXXXX

Stiles was not a happy camper.

With a mixture of mustard and ketchup halfway down his shirt and a giant hot dog that could feed a wolf perched in both hands, he cursed himself for forgetting his sunglasses, his eyes seeing spot in the blinding heat. He tried not to be too mad at his clumsy best friend who had accidentally tripped over Allison's bag and dumped the food on him, but knowing that he would be sight for sore eyes, especially for Derek who always looked put together. Like always. He sighed and tried to enjoy the game none the less.

The stadium was packed with college students and fans all watching the game excitedly. They had great seats thanks to Serial Killer Derek Hale and he couldn't help but smile knowing that he'd seen Derek on the big screen.

Two rows in front of them sat a group of girls each with their hair done to the nines. Stiles looked over to see Allison in a baseball cap and sunglasses, licking an ice cream and enjoying her day. He was glad that Scott had picked a low maintenance girl. That probably made the most sense since Scott was as uncomplicated as they came.

The visiting team's inning ended and Stiles tried his best to get the sauce and mustard combination out of his shirt with the help of some of Allison's ginger ale.

"Sorry dude" Scott mumbled, his mouth full of chili fries.

"You should really be more careful babe" Allison supplied dabbing at the shirt.

She glanced at Stiles and spoke so only he could hear. "I'm sure he's not going to mind seeing you with a few stains." She gave him a small smile.

Stiles blushed and continued dabbing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Talking about what?" Scott asked continuing to down the greasy fries.

Stiles and Allison laughed loudly like it was the funniest thing in the world. Scott shook his head "Wierdos."

Finally, when they had done what they could and had turned their attention to the announcer, one of the girls in the front row started talking.

"Did you hear Ashley broke it off with Derek?" She spoke in a scandalous tone.

"I heard he dumped her?"

"Haha yeah right. She said he was way too clingy. He asked her to marry him!" One of them interjected.

"What?" One obnoxious blonde squawked indignantly.

"What a loser" another chimed in. "Who wants to get married in college? I mean there are so many hot people."

"That guy needs to get a grip."

"I know that's right" another retorted.

"Well apparently he went off the edge when she broke it off. He stopped going to class and just disappeared from school." One whispered.

"No way"

"Yeah. The guy's a total creeper."

"Apparently he took a month sabbatical from school and practice and only came back for finals." One continued in a low voice.

"He sounds_ crazy_ to me."

The other girls murmured their agreements.

"Have you guys seen him lately though? He seems in good spirits this semester." One girl spoke as she handed out several cups of beer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I heard he's dating someone new. Apparently she's_ really_ ugly."

The girls laughed loudly like a pack of idiot hyenas.

Stiles couldn't help but blush. _What the hell_.

"Yeah an ugly chick will never run away, that's for sure!" one girl chortled scarily as the announcer announced the new inning.

Stiles' ears were bright pink as he stared off into the stadium; he turned to find Allison looking at him with an understanding look.

"Girls huh?" She whispered with an apologetic smile.

"What about girls?!" Scott yelled over the sound of an air horn blasting in the distance.

"Nothing babe." She smiled turning to him.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes:** wow catty catty girls!

**Notes:** LOL sorry but like a pack of idiot hyenas is too funny hahahahah.


	9. Chapter 9

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 9

**Notes:** you are all so sweet for the reviews! And I'm really glad that people have differing views on the relationship between these two because its meant to mirror a real life situation and yeah, we've all seen our friends (or ourselves!) do lame things in relationships that we disapprove of…anyway back to the story. Thanks for waiting!

Derek was being extra handsy. Stiles shuddered as he left gentle love bites on his neck and blushed when one of Derek's hand's disappeared into his pants and started squeezing his ass.

"Derek you're dripping on me" he murmured as a drop of cold water fell on his cheek. Derek laughed against him resulting in a small shower.

Stiles whined in surprise, and extricated himself from him. Derek rubbed a hand over the stain on Stiles shirt.

"Always getting food everywhere huh?" he smirked playfully

"Shut up" Stiles murmured trying not to blush.

"Well if it's not popcorn somehow jumping out of your hands, it's something else." Derek joked running a hand through Stiles' hair.

"Whatever, stop being cute" Stiles blushed.

"I'm cute?" Derek asked jokingly, making stiles roll his eyes. He shook his wet hair like a dog.

"Dude!" Stiles looked up trying to be mad as Derek's damp hair curled at the edges. Derek laughed.

"You have fun?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"I told you."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah yeah you're amazing on the baseball field. I should have known you were a show off. "

Derek smiled and nipped him on the shoulder teasingly.

"My dad's gonna be mad you didn't get him a ticket." Stiles whispered and moaned when Derek lifted up his shirt and rubbed a hand down it.

"Oh man. You're right." Derek breathed moving quickly to bite Stiles' stomach, making him jerk.

"Did you see my catch though?" Derek preened triumphantly reenacting it, diving dramatically as he caught a pretend baseball in his hand and raised it up, listening to an imaginary crowd cheering him on wildly.

"Not really." Stiles spoke calmly.

"What?" Derek snapped out of his reverie, fixing Stiles with a look.

"Was too busy staring at your cute butt in those white pants." Stiles teased a mischevious grin on hi face..

Derek bit him again playfully.

"Did you seriously not see it? "He asked, his face earnest, lip turning in a small frown.

"Course I did, no need to be a show off." Stiles smirked as Derek enveloped him in his arms..

"Had to. Had someone special watching." Derek whispered in his ear.

"Who?"

Derek bit him again leaving a deep red mark. "smart ass"

"Derek! He whined. I bruise easily, you've left a trail haven't you?"

"Serves you right." Derek chuckled, maneuvering them onto his unmade bed.

"Sourwolf."

"Mmm" the guy muttered, slowly unbuttoning Stiles' jeans.

Stiles remembered the girls in the front row. He thought of their annoying conversation.

"Did you really ask her to marry you?"

Derek stilled in mid air like a robot. He sat up on his knees looking down on Stiles.

"Yeah" he spoke in a quiet voice, looking away.

"Derek" Sties continued breathlessly.

"What"

Stiles bit his lip wondering whether he should continue. Before he could think the words spilled out in a ramble.

"What are we doing?"

Derek shrugged still not looking him in the eyes.

"Being happy?" He replied slowly.

Stiles smiled but his eyes gave his worry away. Derek sighed but continued firmly.

"You're mine now" He spoke standing up and getting a bottle of water from his dorm room fridge.

"Derek. "

Derek froze and turned.

"Are you going back to him?" Derek inquired, his voice on the verge of becoming unhinged, his eyes wild.

"No! No." Stiles raised his hand. How was that an indication of him going back to Dean? Strange.

"Then what? I nearly beat him to a pulp when I got home Stiles." Derek grit out before taking a chug.

"He's your brother Derek."

Stiles rubbed his neck, it was so uncomfortable.

"Derek, we barely know each other." He shook his head sadly "Dude, this is so messed up!"

"I don't care, you're mine now."

"Derek. We haven't even been on date."

"The pizza place!" Derek barked in response.

"Not the same thing."

"Fine, I'll take you on a fucking date." Derek rumbled, Stiles watching the man's mood change from playful to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Derek slow down, I mean don't you think we're going too fast"

Derek's face crumpled at those words. Stiles sighed as Derek turned away. Stiles stood and slowly put his arms around him, Derek looked like someone told him his puppy died.

"I mean what will we say to people. On how we go together? That's so fucked up Derek!"

Stiles continued as Derek shook his head like he was trying to stop the words from reaching him.

"Derek do you even like guys?"

"It doesn't matter. You belong to me now. That's all that matters." Derek demanded loudly.

Derek was speaking like they were in some fairy tale, some sort of fantasy where the past could be forgotten and the future was filled with endless rainbows and waterfalls. Stiles shook his head slowly.

"I mean, what are we supposed to be?"

He turned so he could look at Derek.

"What will we say when people ask us how we met? Oh our respective boyfriend and girlfriend were cheating on us so got together in revenge? I mean we're just as bad as they are." Stiles rambled, running a hand through his hair.

"NO!" Derek roared

"No." he repeated holding up a hand as words silenced Stiles for a moment, who's eyes were open in shock.

"Derek."

"I don't care!"

Stiles watched as Derek breathed in, veins rising in his neck. Who was this guy? Stiles had not met him before.

"Derek you sound insane! I mean we're not even friends. We don't even know each other." Stiles spilled out. They were going to have this discussion at some point, he kind of wish it hadn't been now. him and his big mouth.

Derek slammed his hands on the desk, making him jump in surprise.

"What do you want stiles huh? Do you want to end it? If you do just say it!" Derek seethed.

Well this had escalated quickly.

"Derek listen to me!"

"Fuck! When you're around me I feel vulnerable and open and insecure." Derek yelled. "If you wanted me to cut off my arm to make you happy I'd do it. If you can't be with me completely then LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! FUCK!" Stiles watched as Derek heaved in anger, the veins in his neck and forehead throbbing. He suddenly felt like he was trapped in a room with a psychopath. He tried to speak slowly, but his anger surged out in response. This wasn't his fault!

"Don't yell at me!"

"So where do you want to go on our date then." Derek growled turning to him. his face red.

"I'm not going anywhere if you're going to act like that."

"You're really starting to piss me off." Derek voice rose.

"Likewise" Stiles answered with a glare.

"Where do you want to eat? Italian, French? Let's go."

"Derek."

"Did you break up with Dean? I asked you once already." Derek demanded. "Stiles? Did you? You better have!"

"Are you threatening me?!" Stiles bristled.

"You know what, I am going to leave. You're fucking crazy!" he added. And Stiles' heart broke when he saw how much the words destroyed Derek but he didn't care. Derek was being a real asshole.

Stiles, turned as Derek imploded and walked out.

XXXXX

Stiles was driving at an illegal speed that his father would surely disapprove of. Even Scott, the fearless sidekick was looking over in worry as he kept his eyes on the road and nodded as the radio played some overplayed song. A phone buzzed and Scott answered it.

"Hey." He spoke quietly

"Yeah we're fine. Just driving."

He looked over at Stiles "he's fine. "He pushed his phone onto his shoulder

Allison wants to know if you want to talk to Derek. He's at her dorm room.

Stiles shook his head not taking his eyes off the road.

Scott put the phone back to his ear. "He doesn't want to talk." He listened. And then pressed the phone back onto his chest to block the receiver.

"He says he's sorry and wants to talk."

Stiles nodded. "I'll call him when I'm ready."

Scott let out a small sigh and put the receiver back on his ear.

"He said he'd call when he gets back home." Stiles glared at him.

" Ok goodnight. Love you too." Scott spoke quietly, hanging up.

They didn't speak for a few minutes as they headed back to beacon hills.

"Stiles"

"Yeah" he answered without taking his eyes off the road

"Are you ok? We can talk, best friend since grade school remember?"

Stiles sighed.

"I dunno what I'm doing."

Scott nodded.

"Is this about Dean?"

"It's about everything" Stiles replied frowning at the implication. Scott nodded and stared out into the distance for a minute.

"How long have you not wanted to be with him?" he asked quietly.

Stiles sighed and pulled over into a rest stop with several fast food chains and a restroom.

XXXXXX

Inside the friends ordered two large burger meals and sat eating quietly. Stiles watched as cars zoomed by on the highway.

A French fry hit him on the forehead. He looked up to find Scott frowning.

"You're making me lose my appetite."

Wow, he must be really down to make his best friend lose his appetite. Scott had been able to eat through Zombie Massacre VI and had gone for seconds.

" I don't know what to do."

Scott shoveled three fries into his mouth nodding.

"Things are kind of messed up."

"Why? What were you and Derek arguing about?"

Stiles looked away. .

"About what? Dean?"

"Not exactly" Stiles continued.

"Then what."

Stiles looked down at his uneaten burger.

"Stiles? Best friend here. The one that helped you when you peed your pants in second grade?"

"I'm with Derek"

"WHAT!" Scott yelled, loud enough to make people at other tables. He stood and held up a hand "sorry sorry."

He sat back down.

"I don't know, this is all new. I've never." Stiles started, and hello, welcome back awkward teenage stiles who couldn't stop talking.

"OH MY GOD!" And again several other patrons shot them annoyed looks. "You're in L-O-" Scott spelled out slowly.

"Shhh!" Stiles hissed. "Shut up!"

"Aren't you?"

Stiles covered his face with his hands. He didn't know, everything was so crazy on top of his feelings. How did this become his life?

"Wow." Scott scrunched his face as the thought. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Stiles laughed, I barely told you a minute ago"

"Still." Scott shrugged."So that's a yes?"

"I dunno. I'm confused and still trying to sort out my own feeling. I. Argh."

"Wait. You were dating his _brother_." And stiles cringed as Scott finally put two and two together.

"Duuuude!"

"I know! I know! What even is my life?!"

"Understatement of the century." Scott muttered.

"Not helping."

"I know sorry."

"What about if it didn't matter?"

"But it does"

"Well say it doesn't."

"Huh?"

"I mean worse things have happened right?" Scott continued simply.

"Like what? A brother and sister falling in love and getting married?"

Scott scrunched up his face. "Stiles that's gross ok."

"It's happened".

"Not to you." He snarked tossing another French fry at him. "I'm losing my appetite again."

"Yeah right. Oh look, the more fries you throw at me the more I have." Stiles laughed.

"Whatever. I'm still hungry" Scott groused rising from the table. "Because someone had to be dramatic and cancel our dinner plans."

"Thought you weren't hungry."

"Hush. Do you want another burger?" he offered but Stiles shook his head.

Scott returned with two large fries and another burger and they enjoyed each other's company. They needed some time apart. Stiles wanted some space.

Scott drove the rest of the way back, releasing horrible burger burps.

"It's your fault. We were meant to eat at that awesome rib place near campus." Scott grumbled

"Would I make it up to you if I make you popcorn and root beer floats to go along with the movie tonight?"

"It better have butter" Scott responded, his tone lightening at the idea.

"How do you eat so much and not gain weight?" Stiles asked bewildered.

"I work out"

"Well lucky you" Stiles mumbled derisively.

Once home Stiles checked in with his father and the two sat down and watched Transformers,

"it's a real classic" Scott declared earnestly.

They both fell asleep during the middle of it and Stiles woke suddenly when a massive explosion took place on screen. He looked over to see Scott sleeping peacefully and he ventured to the hallway where his backpack was.

He extricated his cell phone and turned it on with a sigh. He saw the 20 missed calls and 5 voice messages and thirty texts.

"Ok talk about over kill" he whispered.

He dialed, his heart beat rising.

It picked up on the second ring.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes:** the very first fight….

**Notes:** I am so sorry about taking so long! Urgh, if only I could write all day and not do anything else! I really hope you guys are liking it thus far. Thanks for sticking with it, it means a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 10

**Notes:** my goodness, 10 chapters already?

Stiles stilled as the phone picked up. He ran his hand over the railing his breathing shallow. What was next? He had calmed down from the rollercoaster of a day but this conversation was notable, epic even. The first serious one they would have. He heard Derek clear his throat.

"Hi" Derek's spoke quietly.

"Hi." Stiles edged playing with the edge of the banister.

"I'm sorry about before. I just." Derek stopped himself, gathering his words. Stiles waited.

"I just." Derek sighed "I _know_ it's messed up. I thought we could just bypass all that bullshit." He breathed, a moment of silence falling on the line.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to ruin your buzz." Stiles replied apologetically.

Derek grunted. "Well."

"I'm sorry" Stiles continued gently.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

Stiles waited.

"Did you read my texts?" Derek asked quietly

"No. just turned the phone on right now."

"Ok."

"Did I mention that I'm sorry?" Derek spoke again.

Stiles nodded as he made his way to his bedroom. He sat at his desk in the dark, rubbing his hand over his laptop absently.

"I know. I wanted you to know that we have to talk about stuff. Annoying stuff. But we still need to talk about things."

Derek sighed on the other end. "I wanted to leave that all in the past. Start new. This is different."

"Oh" stiles countered watching the pools of moonlight that showed the outlines of items in his bedroom.

"And about the whole liking guys thing. It's. I don't know how to describe it. I'm jut attracted to pretty smiles. And eyes."

Stiles felt his face get hot.

"Thanks.

"Not finished."

"Shutting up now."

"You talk too much." Derek sighed as if he was only now learning about this fact.

"You're an ass." Stiles countered. Derek spoke again.

"Yeah. Ok. But things happened really fast between us. In a good way. I mean I knew I liked you in that way right off the bat and."Derek paused, trying to find the right words.

"I just wanted to be around you all the time." Derek mumbled.

Stiles smiled feeling a blush and for once had nothing to say.

"Ok done." Derek let out quietly.

Stiles felt a tear escape his eye and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Stupidily cute boys were apparently his weakness.

"Stiles?" Derek asked quietly. "You there? Did I finally scare you off?"

"That's like the nicest thing anyone's said to me" he whispered thickly.

"Oh. "

He laughed against the phone. "You're high fiving yourself aren't you?"

"No."

Stiles' laughter tumbled out of him in an inappropriate fit of giggles.

"Shut up" Derek groaned playfully over the phone.

"Oh mad that you made someone feel special?" Stiles teased.

Derek let out an annoyed grunt "Stiles. Why aren't u here?"

"Because someone had to become a crazy jealous douche bag" Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I know. I can be douchey sometimes." Derek acknowledged

"So are we together?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Like duh."

"Ok really? Going to make fun of me for that?" Stiles snapped in irritation, because yeah, he didn't need Derek being dumb and ruining the moment after the emotional hurricane he had become earlier in the day.

Derek chuckled. "Sorry"

"See that's why I'm not there. Truce lifted." Stiles affirmed tapping a finger on his laptop.

"Babe." Derek whined.

"Don't babe me" Stiles chided though his blush gave him away with that _word_.

"I miss you."

"No."

"Please. "

"Hanging up now."

"No no!" Derek shouted over the phone. "Please I'm sorry." And he sounded so stupidly pitiful that it made Stiles heart leap. He sighed and began spinning in his chair to take his mind off the fact that he and Derek weren't holed up in his dorm room with little to no clothing on.

"I miss you." Derek spoke quietly.

Stiles acquiesced the tug in his gut. "I miss you too."

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Stiles grinned widely his heart fluttering again.

"Hmmm. I'll have to think about it." He replied in a pensive tone.

"Stiles" Derek shot out in a pouty voice, the edge of his voice unsure and awkward.

Stile laughed loudly, covering his mouth with a hand to shut himself up.

"Yeah. I suppose."

"It might not be that bad."

"Could be worse."

"Who's being a jerk now?" Derek muttered quietly.

"Fine...wish you were here." Stiles finished lowly, spinning in his chair again.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Stiles."

"What."

"Do you know where my hand is?'

"Derek Hale" Stiles stopped spinning at the words.

"Yes?" Derek growled.

"You are so bad."

"Yeah. And you love it."

"Oh my..." Stiles hissed, hoping Scott couldn't hear.

"Where are you? Derek asked lowly.

"In my bedroom."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah." Derek's voice sounded hungry on the other end.

His phone beeped, and he saw a new message. He opened it to find Derek's member standing at full attention. Stiles face flushed.

"You are so bad."

"He misses you too."

"Derek Hale!" Stiles hissed. "My best friend is down stairs."

"Mmm. Keep saying my name" Derek groaned.

Stiles tiptoed to the stair case and looked down to find Scott passed out with the large bowl of popcorn on his chest. That was going to be a huge mess to clean up when he got up, but Stiles was too hot and bothered, listening to Derek whispering filthy things over the receiver.

Stiles found a new picture and opened it. Obscene didn't cover the description of it.

"Wait. Derek, are those my Batman boxers?"

Derek grunted in admission.

"Stiles. Please I can't do this alone."

"Yeah you can. I'm pretty sure millions of teenage boys and girls do it alone all the time."

"Stiles. You talk too much. Your mouth would be more useful at sucking my..."

"Yep. If you need to back out you better do it now." Stiles cut in as Derek decided to take the filthy high road.

"Nope. Never gonna back…. "Derek groaned sending jolts of arousal to Stiles nether regions. Apparently horny Derek was painfully honest Derek.

"You are the worst."

"Mmmm." Derek agreed his voice raw and his breathing rough. "Wish I was touching you. And you were touching me." He rasped.

"So bad." Stiles whispered slowly removing his pants.

"So good. Stiles please." Derek urged stifling a groan.

Stiles pulled back his covers and snuck in, a hand slipping into his underwear. He let out a soft whimper.

"Fuck." Derek moaned.

"What would you do if I was there?" Stiles teased, his eye closed.

"Everything. Do it till we can't move anymore" Derek muttered, his voice low and rumbling like oncoming thunder.

Stiles swallowed. "Damn."

"Do it hard, fast, then do it slow until you're begging me to take you over the edge, I'll make you scream"

Stiles gaped, his hand moving faster "Derek. I'm."

"Me too"

"Stiles, lift up your shirt" Derek groaned over the phone

Stiles did and saw the bite marks Derek had left on him that morning, dark against his pale skin leaving a possessive trail up his abdomen.

"Kinky bastard" Stiles gasped running a hand over them, his hips bucking in ecstasy.

"Say my name."

"Derek Hale you kinky bastard."

"You have no idea" Derek growled before uttering out a series of choked moans.

Derek rumbled on the other end and it set Stiles off too. He climaxed, hips bucking at the release, ruining his underwear.

"Fuck I miss you babe." Derek groaned in ecstasy as he came down from his high.

"You kiss your uncle with that mouth." Stiles managed with a smirk, his breathing hard and labored.

"No. Only you."

Stiles blushed furiously. Stupidly cute boys who said shit like _that_ were his total downfall.

He lay there listening to Derek breath over the phone, neither of the speaking as they came down from their post coital high. Stiles yawned out, the familiar contentment seeping in. On cue, Derek yawned quietly after him, as if they were cuddled up in bed, their limbs tangled up in each other.

"Wanna go to sleep" Stiles admitted quietly.

"Me too."

"Wish you were here" Stiles muttered despite himself.

"I could be there in 2 hours." Derek responded, his tone completely serious.

"No. Don't be silly."

"Not silly." Derek reflected.

"See you next weekend?"

Derek sighed "Too long."

"It'll have to do. Finals are coming up."

Stiles yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Ok goodnight" Derek answered fondly "I have to be up early for practice."

"Ok." And stiles realized that Derek was probably having difficulty falling asleep after the fight.

"Will you sleep better now?"

"Yeah." Derek whispered in acknowledgment.

"Good night then" Stiles smiled against the phone knowing that if he asked, Derek would stay up all night discussing the stars they saw from their windows.

"Night.'

Stiles hung up and grabbed a new pair of underwear and pulled his jeans on before heading downstairs. As predicted, Scott had rolled over in his sleep, sending the bowl to the floor and littering the carpet with popcorn kernels that looked like shiny golden clusters. He got himself a glass of water and decided to read through the panicked texts Derek had sent.

He read several 'sorry' and 'call me please' ones and finally settled on the longest and last text that took up three messages in succession with little continued's at the bottom of each.

[Serial Killer Derek Hale] 7:46: I'm sorry. I thought you were going to find a way to leave me and I freaked out. I panicked. I know our situation is messed up and it shouldn't work but I want to try. I want this to work. All I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone. Please forgive me and come back – D.

Stiles bit his lip feeling like a total jerk for storming off like he had. He tossed the phone onto the couch before he surrendered to the nagging impulse that would cause him to read the text over and over again.

He picked up the strewn popcorn and tossed it in the trash, trying to ignore it as it beckoned him from the couch. He pulled a blanket over Scott, who was snoring quietly and went upstairs to change, the words playing over in his mind.

_All I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone. _

He slipped on some pajamas and returned to the living room. He gave in and picked up his phone seeing the missed voice mails. With a sigh he deleted them all without listening to them. He had already received Derek's message loud and clear.

"But we're too young for this, right?" He mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the smut! Hopefully there'll be more as the story progresses :)

**Notes:** what would you have done? Listened to the messages or delete them like Stiles?


	11. Chapter 11

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 11

**Notes:** Let's get back shall we…

The beat of the music was loud and obnoxious, just the way buzzed college students liked it, pulsing through the walls of the frat house and temporarily deafening its inhabitants. The main room, which had been converted to a dance floor, was crowded with college students writhing away to the rhythm of the music, forgetting the pressures of homework, assignments, and exams that waited for them when they got back to their dorm rooms.

Stiles was in the kitchen of a massive frat house waiting in line as two Neanderthals wearing ugly t-shirts with the fraternity's name emblazoned on them filled what seemed like twenty red cups full of beer from a keg. Once done the two barged passed him and zeroed in on a group of slutty sorority girls wearing skirts so high that Stiles could practically see what kind of underwear they had on.

"Classy" he muttered to himself as he finally got near the keg, watching two shy looking girls filling their cups with the dark amber liquid. It had been a busy week and he desperately needed a drink.

Stiles checked his phone and saw a new text.

[Scott]: Just parked, we'll be there in 10.

He sighed and filled his cup, grimacing when the beer ran out just when his cup reached half full. Shrugging, he took a sip, appreciating the chill of the icy liquid spreading through his body. He frowned realizing that the whole party scene wasn't as fun as it used to be and chalked it up to missing Derek. He watched as several couples made out lazily and balked, instantly feeling voyeuristic. He wandered upstairs passing several cliques of people who were chatting amongst themselves excitedly. He wished he was more energetic or gave more of a damn.

He reached for his phone again and scrolled through, hoping Derek would have texted him back, pouting when he hadn't received anything. He was still probably practicing for his next game and Stiles was bored. There was nothing worse than being bored at a party, especially when everyone around you was having a blast. Derek had asked him to come along and watch the game but he had been dumb and told him he had plans with Scott and Allison that he had made months ago. Lydia and Jackson had also promised to come but as usual, both had canceled a few hours prior with several lame excuses.

He decided to send Derek a text

[Stiles]: bored out of my mind at a party, what's wrong with me?

He absently turned a corner and ran into a solid wall of muscle.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" Stiles apologized quickly. He looked up to find none other than Dean Hale staring down at him with a bemused look on his face. A bottle of beer perched in one hand the other around Stiles' waist, stopping him from falling down on his ass.

"Hey babe." Dean greeted him, gently releasing Stiles from his grip.

"Hi Dean" Stiles returned, his jaw clicking in irritation.

"You never returned my calls."

"Yeah, wonder why" Stiles retorted with a glare.

"Oh right. I'm sorry you had to see that" Dean countered quietly, finally dropping his smirk to something more apologetic.

"Yeah well." Stiles began, feeling a surge of anger at the horrible memory, no one deserved to find their significant other in bed with someone else.

"You're an asshole." Stiles finished, glowering at him. "I couldn't even think of talking or seeing you without wanting to maim you" he concluded trying not to notice how handsome Dean looked in the soft light. He had let his stubble grow into a small beard that set off his eyes and full lips. The grey shirt he was wearing accentuated his broad chest and torso and his baggy jeans and timberlands made his size and height work for him in an unbelievably appealing manner. The girls and some guys were going to go crazy for him once he went downstairs to join the party.

"Yeah I'm an asshole. I can admit it." Dean shrugged dismissively. "But we had our fun right babe?"

"Stop calling me babe" Stiles snapped.

"Sorry _Stiles_." Dean returned, an odd expression on his face at how strange it was for him to actually use Stiles' actual name.

"Anyway what are you doing here? You aren't in a frat" Stiles questioned looking around hoping not to see a familiar blonde with massive boobs flitting around somewhere like the hussy that she was.

"Brett is one of the brothers" Dean gestured towards a doorway with a picture of the school's fullback on it, all while taking a leisurely look at Stiles in his plaid shirt and jeans.

"Stop that" Stiles muttered feeling a flush, Dean was being inappropriate as usual.

"You look cute as all fuck _Stiles_." Dean edged quietly taking a swig of his beer and shooting him a killer smirk that was designed to melt the zippers off any pants or dresses in the near vicinity.

Stiles rolled his eyes even though he felt like the temperature in the room rose several degrees. The nerve of this guy.

As if feeling Stiles' resolve slipping, Dean inched forward, running a hand down Stiles back, causing him to jump.

"What's an innocent little piece like you doing in a place like this?" Dean husked against him.

"I'm meeting a friend here" Stiles muttered moving away from the advance.

"Oh a friend?" Dean continued, his breath hot and moist on Stiles' neck

"Dude stop." Stiles groused pushing at the wall of muscle that was somehow smothering him.

"Aw come on Stiles, you know how good we were. I've learned a few things while we were apart, I bet you'll love it" He continued.

And that did it, all of Stiles' pent up anger boiled over and exploded from his fist as he swung hard against Dean's face where the impact resulted in a loud crack.

"Ow Fuck!" Dean yelled dropping his beer onto the ground where it spilled unceremoniously across the wooden floor.

"Damn that hurts" he muttered holding a hand over his bleeding nose. Stiles shook his fist angrily, the pain of the impact sending a sting across his hand.

"You're the worst kind of jerk you know that?" Stiles uttered, flexing his hand.

"Ah I'm bleeding". Dean grumbled and Stiles felt bad looking at the guy's clean t-shirt which was now covered in splatters of blood. He took off the plaid shirt he was wearing and approached Dean who glanced at him warily.

"Here" he gestured for him to take his hands away from his face, rolling his eyes when he realized that his nose had just swollen up. Stiles pressed the shirt against the nostrils, watching as deep crimson soaked into the fabric.

"It's not bad, I didn't break it. "

"Still hurt like a motherfucker though" Dean muttered looking put out.

"Yeah well."

"Sorry. " Dean mumbled averting his eyes.

"Yeah I know." Stiles sighed slowly removing his shirt from Dean's nose, satisfied that the bleeding had stopped as quickly as it had started. He took his cold beer cup and brought it to the side of Dean's nose and the quarterback sighed in relief.

"Oh that's the ticket."

Stiles chuckled despite himself. He looked up to see Dean staring back at him.

"You ok?" Dean spoke quietly.

"Yeah" Stiles nodded. "Besides I don't think Derek would like it if were communicating after what went down."

"Derek? Who's Derek? He belong to this fraternity?" Dean rumbled in surprise.

"He's my boyfriend, a baseball player, goes to ASU on a full scholarship" Stiles responded watching Dean tense next to him.

"What. Are you?" Dean stared at him for a moment, staring at him, now completely sober. "You're dating baby bro?" He asked incredulously.

Stiles nodded, trying to displace the odd feeling of guilt and awkwardness that flooded his nervous system for some reason.

Dean stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Why?"

"Because I like him, and he likes me." Stiles mumbled finally returning Dean's gaze.

Dean straightened himself out, slowly thinking the situation over. He nodded towards the stairs

"Want to get a drink? I could really use one right now." Dean admitted quietly.

Stiles nodded and followed him down to the kitchen through the packed crowd of inebriated partiers. Dean lifted a new keg and attached it to the stand, pulling two fresh cups of beer for both of them, holding one out to Stiles who took it appreciatively, trying not to watch Dean's biceps flex as he moved gracefully, one hand tilting the keg while the other held a cup in place. He pushed any inappropriate thoughts out of his head. He already had a well built guy to gawk over, who was crazy over him, and he didn't need any other reason than that.

Remembering his previous text, Stiles checked his phone to find two texts.

[Serial Killer Derek Hale]: Hey, sorry was practicing, what's going on?

[Serial Killer Derek Hale]: Are you ok? Hungry? Need sex?

"Oh geez" Stiles bit back a laugh rolling his eyes. The Hales and their one track minds.

"So" Dean started, making Stiles look up.

"When did this all start?"

"A few months ago."

"Months?"

"Yes months Dean." Stiles responded.

Dean nodded processing the information. He finished his drink and got himself another.

"Just be careful with him, he's not like us."

"Not like us?" Stiles repeated, his voice clipped in irritation. "Last time I checked, I wasn't a cheater."

Dean held up his hands remembering what Stiles was talking about and nodded. "Yeah yeah ok. I apologized remember.'

"How could you do that with _her _of all people?" Stiles continued his anger rising again.

"Oh you mean Slutina Aguilera?" Dean muttered rolling his eyes.

"Nice"Stiles chided icily.

"Clearly baby bro didn't mean much to her if she was that quick to drop her panties, you know what I mean?" Dean acknowledged sipping his beer nonchalantly.

Stiles shook his head.

"You two belong with each other."

Dean took a swig, changing the mood from nonchalant to serious in a heartbeat. He opened his mouth to speak but Stiles cut him off.

"What do you mean he's not like us?" He pressed, waiting for an answer.

Dean took another drink.

"Aw come on ba…Stiles, we were just having fun."

"What now?"

Dean shrugged. "I mean neither of us know what we want, we weren't serious about things."

Stiles' stomach knotted, the words hitting him hard, reminding him how uncomfortable he had felt when Derek had been so real and open about his feelings and how part of him wanted to run at his admissions.

"So what are you saying? That we were just whatever, friends with benefits?" Stiles inquired slowly.

"Come on Stiles, you and I both knew what our situation was."

"I never cheated." Stiles deadpanned, feeling like he was repeating the same things over and over again.

"Why not?" Dean responded, looking directly at him.

"What kind of question is that?" Stiles spluttered completely thrown off.

Dean shook his head with a laugh.

"You are all kinds of fucked up, you know that?" Stiles muttered his face red, his mind buzzing with the sobering realization of so many things all at once.

"I'm sorry, I just thought we were on the same page" Dean sighed. "I didn't know you thought it was something else" he finished.

He leaned in and wrapped Stiles a hug. "Sorry" he whispered quietly before releasing him.

"Anyway, baby bro is all or nothing in relationships. "Can handle that?" He continued

Stiles nodded. "Yeah"

"I really hope you're ready" Dean pressed on making it feel like he was asking Stiles to man up and take his new relationship seriously.

"We'll be fine." Stiles affirmed, trying to feel as firm as he sounded.

"And if you hurt him I'll break your neck, got that?" Dean declared powerfully

"Fuck you" Stiles muttered rolling his eyes in indignation.

Dean laughed, lightening the mood and running a hand through Stiles' hair in an affectionate noogie.

"Your hair's longer" Dean muttered biting his lip "It looks good."

"Yeah I know," Stiles mumbled pushing the quarterback's hand away.

"Take care of him alright?" He smiled "and take care of yourself too" he finished before walking into the crowd leaving Stiles alone in the kitchen, staring at an enormous garbage bag of discarded red cups. Stiles sipped on his beer and turned his gaze to the window, watching a group of coeds smoking and laughing outside, his mind processing everything that had just happened.

"Stiles!" A voice hollered through the cacophony of sounds. He turned to see Scott dragging a wary looking Allison through the crowd of party goers.

"Man this party is nuts!" Scott crowed bobbing his head to the music.

"There was no parking. Anywhere. We parked at a red zone in a neighboring street." Allison yelled trying to speak over the blaring bass which had seemed to resurge, overtaking all of Stiles' senses.

"Don't worry they don't ticket over here after dark." Stiles responded comforting Allison as Scott began filling three cups from the keg.

"Dude, this place is awesome! I can't believe they asked me to pledge for the fall." He yelled over the music making Stiles grin.

"Really Scott you're surprised?" He shouted, taking the freshly filled cup, and noticed Allison slowly swaying with the beat of the song.

"You too Allison?" He laughed.

"What? I like this song." She smiled as several noisy party goers stumbled in and made a beeline for the keg, pushing the trio into a corner.

"So when I'm part of the brotherhood you get access to the best parties on campus" Scott bellowed bopping his head to the beat.

"Uh huh" Stiles laughed.

"It's true! We're young and we're free to party!" Scott sang along to the lyrics of the song blasting through the speakers, his off-key vocals surprisingly in tune to the random lyrics. Scott grabbed both of them and headed into the crowd of party goers and Stiles chuckled, dancing along to the music.

XXXXXXX

Stiles woke up to the sound of someone puking their brains out in his bathroom, his head ringing like a bell, his mouth dry, and his throat scratchy. He rolled over to find Scott sprawled out on his bed, drooling on his pillow like a dozing Rottweiler.

Allison stumbled out of the bathroom, her hair stuck to her face and her eyes half closed.

"Oh my God I feel like I was head butted by a school bus" she groaned collapsing on top of Scott who grunted at the impact.

"Stiles. Let's go to breakfast" she muttered burrowing her face into Scott's back. The mention of food made Scott wake up.

"I'm starving" he yawned.

"Yeah let's go" Stiles agreed standing up and scratching his stomach. He looked down at his phone and saw two missed texts from none other than 'Serial Killer Derek Hale'

"You're phones been making noises for hours, make it stop!" Allison groaned as he picked up his phone and scrolled through the missed texts, his mind returning to the the conversation he had had with Dean the night before.

Was he ready for this?

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes:** long time no see people! I'm getting back into writing again after life tornadoed its way through my schedule. Hopefully another chapter soon


	12. Chapter 12

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 12

**Notes:** _Let's get back shall we…_

Derek had gotten back on Tuesday. Stiles got a text with:

[Serial Killer Derek Hale] 5:00pm: Guess who's back?

Accompanied by a picture of Derek's member.

"Oh geez" Stiles mumbled hiding the picture, thankful that no one was in the forensics research lab, blushing at the inappropriate thoughts that marched through his head. Getting wood in a public place was not ok, especially since the one person responsible for it wasn't even there.

He had come over to Stiles' apartment on Wednesday afternoon and spent the night, and left the following morning with a full thermos of coffee, yawning as he gave him a goodbye kiss.

Stiles kissed back, his eyes still half closed.

"When you said you could go all night, I didn't think you were serious." He mumbled tiredly.

"Oh and then some.' Derek muttered, bringing him in for a hug and chuckling as Stiles cuddled into his chest, gripping the sides of his boyfriend's leather jacket, breathing in the scent of his woody cologne.

"And the only reason I'm leaving is because I have a review session that's going to save my ass for my economics midterm. Otherwise we'd be going for brunch at ihop and heading to the library to cram before coming back for round two."

"Oh? And I don't have a say on these plans?" Stiles retorted, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh Stiles. Don't act like I'm the only one who likes what we do together." Derek grinned lifting his chin so he could get a proper good bye kiss, sounding very much like his horny brother.

"You better go" Stiles smirked pulling away and turning.

"See you soon" Derek smirked, smacking his on the butt

"Hey!"

"Later babe!" Derek yelled as he jumped down the stairs and headed towards his Camaro.

'So this is what it's like to be in a _real_ relationship' Stiles thought to himself as he flopped back into a nest of blankets and pillows.

XXXXXX

Stiles had his laptop on and was running through several assignments one after the other, completing them like it was a marathon. Luckily for him, his research skills were top notch between his adhd and his work at the forensics research center. The information needed to fill in the holes in his final assignment, a five page report on corporal punishment, readily found itself in a flurry of fingertips against keyboard.

"Ok done. Finally." He sighed, stretching as his printer went to work, lines of ink appearing on blank pages. He rubbed his neck before stapling the pages together and slipping it into his folder. He needed deadlines, that was for sure, because like most human beings in their twenties, procrastination was bonded to his DNA and he only worked like his life depended on it when something was due the next day.

His phone buzzed, the theme song to John Carpenter's "Halloween" playing loudly in the corner.

"Hello." He spoke sweetly.

"What are you up to?" Derek's voice came through inquisitively.

"Just finishing up my papers."

"It's Saturday."

"I know. I have to spend the rest of the day studying." Stiles finished rolling a pen in his hand.

"Want to take a break?"

"More phone sex?" Stiles replied, rolled his eyes.

A knock on his door made him think twice. He opened it to find Derek holding a large pizza box and a six pack of beer, his phone tucked under his ear.

"I thought we were hanging out on Tuesday" Stiles spoke, eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms.

"I missed you" Derek pouted and Stiles rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah."

"So. Do I get to come in? I have pizza." Derek tried holding up the box.

Stiles took the six pack out of Derek's hands and placed it on his table as Derek stepped in and opened the pizza box. Inside was hot and fresh Hawaiian pizza, brimming with pineapple and ham slices.

"Bribing me with food. You know my weakness." Stiles grimaced playfully.

"Whatever lets me spend time with you." Derek smirked, moving to hug him and dropping a soft kiss on his neck. "Missed you."

"I know." Stiles mumbled "missed you too."

After they ate Stiles headed over to the university library, boyfriend in tow, and sat down with his text books, preparing to study. Derek sat next to him obediently, pulling out an expensive looking black laptop and a pair of headphones. He plugged one earbud in his left ear while placing the right one into Stiles'. He opened up a document with pages of typed notes and started perusing through them, his face a mask of concentration.

Stiles turned to his text book and began reading, his attention turning to the music that filtered through the ear bud in his ear, the deep sounds of an Italian aria causing him to turn and stare at his new study buddy.

Derek turned when he felt Stiles' eyes on him.

"What?"

"You like opera?" Stiles spoke in surprise.

He nodded. "Yeah it helps me get in the zone." Before turning back to his laptop, highlighting certain parts of text and typing in new notes.

Stiles nodded and turned back to his textbook realizing that he still needed to read a good 40 pages. He delved into the material concerning the history of forensic study and the evolution of Collaborative Testing technologies, glancing over to see what his almost perfect boyfriend was doing. Stiles saw from the corner of his eye how focused the guy was, he moved with ease, reading and typing, keeping a rapid but precise pace for himself. Within a solid 45 minutes he had finished reviewing and was stretching in front of his laptop while Stiles had barely made it through 15 pages. Was this guy even human?

It was 11pm when the two left the library, Derek wrapping his warm leather jacket around Stiles as they walked back to his apartment.

"You get your reading done?"

"Yeah finally. It was a lot to digest." Stiles nodded as Derek's fingers entwined in his and they walked holding hands.

"You really didn't need to sit with me for an hour or so reading baseball game recaps on your laptop you know." Stiles added reproachfully.

"What? No way. We get to be together, It was worth it." Derek responded, squeezing Stiles hand tightly as they walked through the cold night.

Stiles smiled and Derek returned it, pulling him in for a steamy kiss.

"What was that for?" Stiles managed, his knees weak.

"Just for being awesome."

"Ok then" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I got a bunch of Fringe episodes on my laptop, Wanna watch when we get back?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course." Derek nodded.

XXXXX

Stiles had made Derek stop by a grocery store to buy a load of popcorn, soda, and other snacks before returning to his apartment. He lined up the episodes, explaining what was going on to Derek who had never seen it.

"Its pretty science fictiony. I'm sure you'll like it." Stiles affirmed hitting play.

"Yeah it looks good" Derek nodded as the intro started.

"What shows do you like?" Stiles asked conversationally after two episodes, because he talked as much as watched anything.

"Desperate Housewives is pretty good" Derek responded.

"And that show about the rich kids in New York. What's it called?" Stiles watched as Derek thought for a moment

"Oh yeah Gossip Girl. That's cool too." Derek nodded affirmatively.

Say what now?

Stiles stared at his boyfriend with a disbelieving look. Gossip girl? Desperate Housewives? What kind of guy would admit to watching those abominations?

Stiles was lost in thought until it clicked.

"Oh. Those were _her_ favorite shows" He acknowledged out loud letting out an inward sigh of relief.

Derek nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. I don't really have time to watch stuff." He shrugged "I used to watch stuff with her when we were hanging out in her dorm room."

"Oh you poor, poor thing." Stiles shook his head slowly like he found a puppy with a broken leg on the side of the street.

"What? They aren't that bad" Derek defended looking sufficiently embarrassed.

"Oh really?" Stiles snorted rolling his eyes. He popped a handful of gummy bears into his mouth and stopped in mid chew.

"Wait. Do you even like Fringe?" He looked up to witness Derek's reaction.

Derek shrugged "it's alright."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Be honest."

"I mean it's kind of hard to follow."

"Well you did come in mid season" Stiles defended slowly.

"Yeah. We could watch it from the start if you wanted to." Derek reasoned.

'Oh my god he's a droid' Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles closed the lid of his laptop. "No you're so _not_ into it. And that's fine." He changed subjects.

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked as Derek bit his lip guiltily.

Derek took a sip of his beer.

"Blink 182's good. Green day is awesome."

"OK those were from decades ago, anyone new?"

Derek shrugged.

"So you've never heard of Bat For Lashes or Angus Stone?"

He stared blankly.

How about "Passion Pit? Tegan And Sarah?"

Stiles counted off names with his fingers "Grizzly Bear, Vampire Weekend,Arcade Fire? Mumford & Sons, Passion Pit, The Black Keys?"

"Grizzly Bear Derek? You don't know Grizzly Bear?" Stiles exclaimed his hands raised in mock consternation.

"Who are those people. Bat for _what_?" Derek responded in a muddled tone, looking at Stiles like he was naming off infectious bacteria that would make your privates falloff.

Stiles shook his head.

"Do you even listen to the radio?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"No. I use that time to go over things" Derek muttered quietly. "Just things I need to do, plays I need to work on. Any school work I have to work on. Its good quiet time." he reasoned as Stiles' eyes grew wider and wider.

Stiles flopped on his bed.

"Oh my god you _are_ a droid."

"What?"

"Didn't we watch Star Wars together?" Stiles recalled, wondering why Derek didn't get the reference.

"Oh right. I was actually watching those movies by the way. Someone just had to have different thoughts."

"Oh yeah because I was the only one." Stiles laughed, embarrassed.

" Uh huh. You knew you wanted all this" Derek smirked lifting up his shirt and showing off his perfectly chiseled abs.

"Wow lame" Stiles chided rolling his eyes only to have Derek pounce on him and start tickling.

"Hey hey! Oooh! You're gonna kill me." Stiles shrieked hoping his neighbors couldn't hear through the paper thin walls of his apartment building.

Stiles tried to get his own licks in only to have Derek grasp his hands and hold them above his head, effectively pinning him down on the bed before kissing him senseless.

They both came up for air lips only a few inches apart, Stiles getting lost in his boyfriend's eyes as he stared back in adoration.

XXXXX

Derek was snoring softly against his neck, a hand lazily draped around Stiles' waist as he read over his lab notes under the light of his bedside table lamp. He mulled over the words but nothing was getting through as his mind was on other things.

"Derek its time to make you a real boy." Stiles whispered to himself quietly running a hand through the raven colored locks.

He couldn't help wondering, his mind trying to determine the root cause, his detective mode activated. Was Derek a super over achiever because of what had happened so long ago? is that why he focused entirely on the future and worked like a machine to make sure that all his opportunities and plans worked out in a needle drop precision? It all started to gather itself together.

Stiles sighed and closed his book. It was going to be Sunday in a few hours.

'We're going to the lake tomorrow Der. And I'm going to make you have fun' he thought, dropping the book onto the table and shut off the light before snuggling into Derek's chest and quickly falling asleep.

XXXXX

Stiles printed out directions because Derek liked to know everything beforehand rather than be told where to go for some odd reason and got dressed while Derek showered and waited patiently until he finished.

They had a late breakfast and Derek drove diligently to the large expanse of water, his eyes lighting up as he saw people their age hanging out, throwing Frisbees and having small picnics. Several people were reading while others were walking, hand in hand. Several small parties were happening simultaneously, pretty balloons bobbing in the air and families enjoying themselves.

"Nice place" he exclaimed.

"Uh huh" Stiles responded opening the trunk and taking out the cooler and mat.

Derek grabbed the cooler and they sat down while Stiles opened up a textbook to continue his reading. They read for an hour or so and then ate. Afterwards they joined in on a game of Frisbee with a boisterous group of people and then went for a long walk.

As the day dragged on Stiles watched as Derek got more and more antsy. He checked his phone constantly, even starting to scratch himself absently and Stiles could see it. The big guy was visibly sweating, every instinct panicking because he didn't have a plan and no control over the situation.

"Derek calm down." Stiles soothed running a hand over his chest.

Derek nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Do you need to get back?" Stiles asked quietly. Derek shook his head, making an effort. "No."

"If you're uncomfortable or want to leave you can say so. Always remember that" Stiles replied comfortingly.

"Just I don't remember the last time I did this" Derek whispered quietly, visions of nostalgia crossing his face as he looked into the distance.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I loved being outside with my family" he finished. "Just spending a whole day together. Not worrying about things."

"Me too" Stiles acknowledged.

"Can we try doing that, just you and me?" Stiles asked lifting Derek's sunglasses and seeing the wistful look in his eyes.

Derek nodded and Stiles led him by the hand to a tree.

They rested against it and watched the sun set on the water, just enjoying the sensation of the gradually withdrawal of warmth overtaken by the cool of the night. Families began to pack away their stuff and slowly went back to their cars.

"This is. Nice" Derek finally spoke, calmer and happy. His body so relaxed that Stiles could actually feel him melt against him.

"Yeah. I come out here when I get a chance. Nice to get away." Stiles observed as a family of ducks entered the water and swam in lazy circles, dipping their heads underneath now and then.

Derek nodded.

"So we can hang out like this?" Stiles offered against Derek's ear and Derek nodded slowly, stifling back a yawn.

"Wait a minute. How come you were ok with doing nothing when we were at home?"

"It was spring break. I let myself disconnect during school vacations." Derek shrugged.

"Oh" Stiles replied, connecting the dots.

Things would be alright after all, Stiles thought. His boyfriend had a hard time slowing down and he realized that it would take him some time to _just do nothing_.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes:** hope you're enjoying!


	13. Chapter 13

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 13

**Notes:** Ok my dear readers, I know I've been gone for some time and to make it up to you I give you an extra long chapter…split into two though! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you like it!

Stiles was folding a mountain of laundry that had just come out of the dryer glad that his second round of midterms was over so he could finally have clean clothes. His phone buzzed loudly from the counter followed by an equally loud knock on the door a moment later. He stood up and answered it, forgetting that he was only wearing Scooby Doo boxer shorts. He opened the door to find Derek in a baseball cap, faded ASU baseball camp t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Ready?" He smirked leaning against the doorway.

"No. you were meant to call me 20 minutes before you got here so I could be ready too." Stiles frowned, letting him in.

Derek's eyes narrowed into a predatory glance, surveying Stiles' body as he stood there in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"I just figured there was another way we could burn the same amount of calories." He spoke, voice low and gravelly.

"No! Derek no!" Stiles laughed, backing away. "I want to go for a run!"

"Well you're doing a pretty good job of running away from me right now" Derek grunted as Sties faked him out and ran to the other corner of the apartment.

"Stop it you big bully." Stiles laughed jumping back over the coffee table and racing to his bedroom with Derek hot on his heels. These chasing games would always start up abruptly, leaving him in a fit of giggles. It brought back fond memories of his child hood and getting smothered, tickled, and kissed by Derek had quickly become one of his favorite things, though he would never say it out loud.

He managed to slam to door to his bedroom shut only to have Derek block it from catching the lock with his running shoe.

Stiles looked around frantically for an exit, laughing loudly as he did so.

"Come on we… I need to work out." Stiles managed, breathless, putting together an escape route in his head as he stood at the edge of your bed. "I've done nothing but sit on my but for three weeks studying."

"Let me get a closer look" Derek laughed before pouncing.

"No!" Stiles tried to fake out but was captured by the waist and brought into Derek's arms bringing on a wave of his cologne and minty breath from his favorite mouth wash. He squirmed to no avail as Derek laughed at his fruitless struggle making him burst out in a fit of giggles himself.

Stiles was finally pinned against his unexpected guest, finally giving up the fight and relaxing into Derek's embrace.

"You didn't even give me a kiss hello" Derek pouted.

"Ok fine here" Stiles responded with a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm"

Derek rolled himself on top of him and continued the kiss, introducing his tongue into the mix causing Stiles to moan back.

Derek lifted his face a few inches from his, his eyes full of emotion. "My god you're beautiful" he sighed running his thumb across Stiles cheek.

"Derek." Stiles managed, his temperature rising.

"Yes." Derek replied staring down at him, studying each of his features.

"Hurry."

"You don't want to go for a run?" Derek asked in total seriousness, loosening his grip and giving him a way out.

"Well I think there's another way to burn calories. Right?" Stiles husked leaning in for a kiss. Derek practically growled and started biting his neck causing Stiles to let out a series of embarrassing noises that echoed into the afternoon air.

XXXXX

Stiles woke up late in the afternoon to find himself alone in bed, the rays of the setting sun forming pretty patterns on his naked body. He crawled out and pulled on Derek's boxer briefs that were lying nearby and headed towards the kitchen to find his boyfriend hard at work in his kitchenette wearing his beloved Scooby Doo boxers.

"Morning sunshine" Derek smirked from the stove.

"Morning." Stiles yawned, sitting down on the couch and stretching like a cat.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking over.

"Just cooking you dinner."

"Wow" Stiles smirked curling up on the couch. "Need any help?"

"Nope. Everything's done, you woke up just in time." Derek responded turning off the stove.

"Lucky me." Stiles grinned, returning to his laundry.

"Alright dinner is served" Derek announced, bringing over two plates of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

"You made this?" Stiles asked in an impressed voice. He had never known Derek to eat anything besides meat and protein shakes given the grueling work outs he went through for baseball training. He had no idea the guy could cook too.

"Yeah. I hope it's good" he grinned sheepishly waiting for Stiles' approval.

Stiles took a bite and made a pleased sound and not just for the benefit of the stubbled guy watching him with eager eyes.

"Dude. This is awesome" he managed, mouth filled with pasta.

"Holy crap. Why do we always go out to eat?" He continued stuffing his face with more noodles and then taking a massive bite off a piece of garlic bread.

Derek shrugged. "It's nice to go out on dates sometimes. You're kind of a hermit if you haven't noticed."

"Those were dates?" Stiles managed in between bites, his eyes wide with surprise.

Derek rolled his eyes."Yes Stiles, me paying for our meals, choosing and driving you to the restaurant consists of a date." Derek deadpanned with a grin.

"Wow. I would have worn nicer clothes." Stiles shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

Derek winked and cleared his throat. "So I uh. I wanted to tell you something" He started and Stiles turned his attention to him, letting Derek take his hand in his.

"I…."

Suddenly a series of loud beeps from the bedroom interrupted the conversation as his phone went off effectively breaking the conversation.

Stiles held up his hand, motioning for Derek to wait before walking to his room. "It could be an emergency. Give me a sec." Stiles spoke as several more beeps echoed from his room. Derek nodded in understanding.

Stiles managed to find his way in the darkened room, locating his phone under his bed. He picked it up to see several new texts

"Stiles is everything OK?" Derek asked from outside.

"Yeah."

"I want to tell you something."

"OK" Stiles grinned as he saw several funny updates "As long as it's not something corny like 'I love you'" Stiles returned, smirking at the set of goofy pictures of Scott and Allison's trip to San Francisco.

Stiles returned to find Derek washing the dishes. He wiped his hands on the only dish towel and headed into the room. Stiles' attention was still on his phone however, missing all this as he sat back down while scrolling through the pictures and returning to his spaghetti.

"So what did you want to say?" he spoke between bites, looking up to find Derek fully dressed, a pensive look on his face.

"Oh... Just that there's a game in a few weeks and I want you to come with your friends" Derek muttered softly.

"Yeah. That'd be a blast" Stiles grinned.

"Alright well I have to go. Got practice and class tomorrow." Derek nodded curtly before heading to the door.

"You're not going to stay the night?" Stiles asked, frowning at Derek's lack of eye contact.

"No I got to get started on some reading. Boyd and Isaac told me there's a lot. So I should go." Derek replied quickly, heading towards the door.

"Ok well call me when you get there alright?" Stiles managed after him watching as Derek marched to his car.

Stiles sat down, bewildered at the change in demeanor, noticing that Derek's plate had basically been untouched.

Stiles wondered what had just transpired, taking a bite of his garlic bread and realizing Derek hadn't even kissed him goodbye.

His phone suddenly rang loudly in his hand, startling him out of his stupor. He looked to see Scott's name on the screen.

"Hey." Stiles spoke still staring at the door way half expecting Derek to walk through it.

"So? How did it go?" Scott's voice spoke expectantly through the receiver.

"How did what go?" Stiles returned in a confused tone.

"Dude. Derek and I had the best friend conversation yesterday."

"So you guys are best friends now?" Stiles guessed out loud.

"No man. He asked me or told me, whatever, that he was going to tell you that he lo–"

"Oh My God!" Stiles exploded dropping his fork, his eyes wide.

"Stiles? Dude yeah. He asked me for my approval since we're practically brothers. I told him if you hurt you I would hurt him even though he's a lot bigger than me, but still I'd find a way. Maybe an attack dog or something…" Scott trailed.

"What is my life?" Stiles groaned lying down on the floor and rolling around on it like a fish out of water trying to figure out what he had just done.

"Stiles? What's going on? Where's Derek?" Scott's voice echoed through the phone.

Stiles finally responded "What did you say when he told you?"

"I said go for it."

"Dude!" Stiles groaned. "Why?"

"What? He's a good guy." Scott responded rather defensively.

"And you could have given you me a heads up you know." Stiles mumbled picking himself off the floor.

"Well he said he was going to do it over dinner. He texted me twenty minutes ago."

"Someone please shoot me." Stiles groaned running a hand over his face.

Scott's voice went from confused to accusatory in a flash. "Stiles what did you _do_?"

"Something stupid." He muttered dropping his dirty plate into the sink and dragging on some jeans.

"Like what?" Scott wondered out loud

"I may have made a joke about the whole saying I love you thing."

"Duuuude" Scott drawled in an exasperated voice.

"What? You seriously can't think this is normal?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"What do you mean? You guys are good together." Scott muttered his tone indicating his confusion in why he was the one advocating their relationship.

"It's only been four months!" Stiles returned, digging through his laundry, basically upturning all the neatly folded piles.

"Yeah well. The last time we hung out you were wearing an ASU baseball t-shirt and talking about how soundly he sleeps so I guessed…" Scott responded.

Stiles sighed finally locating his new favorite worn in t-shirt in one of the now demolished piles of clothing and then grabbing his keys. "It's just. I've never been in a relationship like this. I'm winging it here." Stiles groaned sounding every bit as vulnerable as he felt. He snatched his wallet off the kitchen counter and headed out into the night.

"Well the reason I said OK was the fact that you guys are just like me and Allison" Scott supplied, making him stop.

"What do you mean?" He asked pensively.

"Like for me, when we got together. It was pretty fast. You know, the feelings?" Scott continued.

"So who am I then?"

"You're Allison and he's me." Scott replied through the receiver making Stiles' stomach knot. He remembered how head over heels and love sick his best friend got when Allison was involved. Something ached inside him and he felt like hell for Derek.

He closed his eyes for a moment gathering himself. He was swimming in uncharted waters and there were so many new things he had no experience with. It was like diving into shark infested seas without a steel cage. A part of him felt like he would get hurt easily and there was nothing he could do to about it.

Stiles shook his head, clearing it of bad thoughts before looking out into the night.

"Geez, you guys really are going to be best friends" Stiles muttered finally, locking his door and trotting to his jeep. He started the engine and drove into the night. A phone call wasn't going to fix this.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes:** I just want to thank you all for reading and commenting …it means the world to me!

**Notes 2:** aaaahhhh! I can't believe that just happened! :P


	14. Chapter 14

What Are We Supposed To Be?

CH 14

**Notes:** I had to split this huge chapter into two parts because it was a lot to complete and edit. Let's get back shall we!

Stiles parked in the nearest space available, which happened to be half a mile from the ASU campus. He walked briskly towards Derek's dorm observing the throngs of people heading towards it from the surrounding parking lots. Seas of people on their cell phones made an interesting contrast against the darkness of the night, the tiny rectangular screens glowing iridescently.

An attractive couple stopped him on his way as they converged onto the same path. "Hey do you know where the party is?" the girl asked boldly.

"Uh, sorry I don't." Stiles shrugged apologetically.

"Are you going there too?" The guy asked. "I heard everyone on campus is going."

Stiles thought for a moment and nodded. Derek would most likely be there considering how his night had gone. He smiled at the couple who looked like they had just stepped out of the pages of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue, wondering how everyone on the ASU campus could be so freaking hot. Paying attention in class would be nearly impossible.

"Yeah. I was trying to find my way there too." he offered.

"Well let's go together bro" the guy grinned, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Yeah my boyfriend's in there. He's on the baseball team" the girl added, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Cool. Let's go." Stiles smiled back.

XXXXXX

The trio finally managed to find the party, which wasn't very hard given the masses of people heading towards the same destination. Stiles looked ahead to find a massive frat house lit up like the fourth of July, the beat of the speakers inside sending tremors under his feet like he was at some massive concert. The trio walked in, converging with several other partygoers.

The inside of the frat house was a sweat box and Stiles felt himself oozing from every single pore. He lost his escorts in the fracas of people and was unwillingly jostled into the middle of the dance floor where a riot of coeds were grooving along to the music. It took him a moment for the effects of the beat to work, but before he knew it he too was joining in on the fun that was being had. Stiles reveled in the moment, pushing the previous craziness out of his mind while enjoying the party.

Several members of the football and baseball team members were present, wearing their letterman jackets despite the heat like some sort of symbolic emblem, beckoning any willing coed to come and take a chance with them on a night of too many drinks and bad decisions. Stiles smirked to himself realizing Derek hardly ever wore his letterman jacket and continued dancing as a new song came in, its infectious beat enticing him to sway his body and booty to its rhythm.

A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to find his well veneered friend from before along with his equally attractive friend who was holding hands with a handsome black guy. She tried in vain to yell something over the blaring music while pointing to him but Stiles shook his head and yelled back just as unsuccessfully that he couldn't hear her. They exchanged shrugs instead and danced along to the music with the other party goers.

As the song they were dancing to neared its end, Stiles finally saw him, wearing a leather jacket and pinning a petite girl against a wall, making out like his life depended on it. He felt something he had never felt before. It was prickly and painful and the anger that rose up within him could set fire to the entire campus of ASU if he would let it. He pushed through the gaggle of writhing bodies and pulled his boyfriend off his latest conquest.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEREK?" He screamed, his words drowned out in the waves of competing sound.

A guy with black hair and brown eyes turned around in surprise along with the girl who had been enjoying his attention. They both shot him an annoyed glance and Stiles held up his hands in apology.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He yelled before walking away quickly, glad that the drunken pair was quick to return to their previous activities with gusto, ignoring his interruption.

XXXXXX

Stiles jogged through the corridors finally entering the hallway where Derek's room was located. He saw a staggering figure in the distance and slowed down, all of a sudden not knowing what to do. What was he going to say to him?

He observed his boyfriend as he tried valiantly to put his key into the lock and growling when he couldn't manage it due to the amount of swaying he was doing. Derek tried again and cursed loudly when it didn't work. Giving up he laid against the wall groaning quietly to himself. He looked so sad that it made Stiles' chest constrict, a rush of emotions bubbling up in his chest realizing he was the cause.

All he wanted to do was to pull his guy inside and give him some water and aspirin while telling him how amazing he was, but another part of him told him to turn around and run. Stiles stilled for a moment. He breathed.

Derek gave a pitiful groan against the wall and Stiles approached slowly, not even thinking about it. He scooped the keys off the ground as Derek continued to rest his against the wall, his eyes closed and mouth open.

"Hey" Stiles spoke quietly, running a hand across his boyfriend's flushed cheek. Derek opened his eyes to find him there and his eyes widened for a moment in surprise before they narrowed and he glared off into the distance making Stiles feel awful. He was pretty sure Derek had pushed himself past his limits because he was hurting and it made him feel even worse.

Stiles quickly found the right key and opened the door, ushering his boyfriend in.

Once inside, Derek opened the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, downing half of it and then releasing an extremely loud belch that echoed across the room.

Stiles watched as he began to strip his clothes off, and while he didn't mind watching, he desperately wanted to clear the air.

"Uh Der?" He mumbled as Derek pulled off his pants and tossed them onto the small mound of clothes lying on his dresser. His boyfriend wasn't listening but instead, had stripped down to Stiles' Scooby Doo boxers before heading towards his unmade bed.

A tingle swept over his skin at how adorable it was that his boyfriend made it a point to wear his underwear but he didn't have time to contemplate the connotations as Derek sat down and pulled Stiles to him, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down so he stood there in a pair of Derek's black boxer briefs, his jeans pooling at his ankles. His boyfriend proceeded to pull his t-shirt off him, tossing it into the same corner of the room with his discarded clothes and Stiles grinned at the fact that Derek still took care of him even though he was mad. He was finally pulled into bed, Derek crawling in after him. Once he was comfortable he pulling the comforter over them and yawned.

"Der can I say something?" Stiles tried softly, only to feel Derek's stubble graze his cheek and a strong pair of arms wrapping around him.

"Later." He slurred.

"Der?" Stiles tried again thought with less conviction because his boyfriend's arms were so warm and comforting.

Derek yawned loudly behind him and Stiles couldn't help let out a yawn of his own. He realized how tired he was given the drive and consequent run around. He managed to blink and run a hand through Derek's hair, quickly snuggling into his side because it was pretty obvious that his dude didn't want to talk. Before he knew it, he was in la la land.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles woke the next morning to the sound of Derek snoring in his ear, the smell of alcohol and morning breath mixing together for a rather pungent odor. He scrunched his eyes as sunshine pouring in from the windows, given that the curtains were still wide open. He crawled over to the window and closed them, sighing as the light dimmed in the room.

He laid back down and stared at his boyfriend who was stirring slightly.

"Morning."

Derek grunted in response a hand reaching out to grab him, his eyes remaining closed

"Der' Stiles mumbled pointing a finger into his ribs.

"Tired" Derek mumbled "woke up early and went to practice, then drove to this guy's house but he was being lame….then came back and went to a party and drank way too much to get over it." He muttered going beneath the covers again.

Stiles bit his lip feeling instantly guilty.

"Ok go back to sleep" Stiles muttered pulling the comforter over them again. Derek absently rubbed small circles into the skin of his stomach, mitigating his guilt and coaxing him back into a morning nap.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles woke up later to the sound of someone banging loudly on the door. He crawled over a still sleeping Derek and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a ASU baseball shirt before answering.

He opened it to find a tall guy with a chiseled jaw looking back. His letterman jacket looking especially sharp in the afternoon light.

"Hey. Is Derek here?" The man announced looking at him disapprovingly.

"Ah yeah. But he's sleeping." Stiles responded.

The guy fixed him with a look that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Did you stay the night?" He inquired with a look of veiled disgust, staring at the ASU baseball t-shirt and then to Derek's sleeping form.

"I'll let Derek know you asked for him" Stiles returned, feeling way more annoyed than he let on. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Yeah whatever" the guy retorted shaking his head and walking away.

Stiles shook off the awkward interruption and checked his phone. He groaned when he read the time.

"Damn it. Its already 2 in the afternoon." He stumbled to the bed and pushed the sleeping form.

"Der get up. It's 2. Do you want to spend the entire day sleeping?"

Derek groaned and stared back at him through bleary eyes. Stiles smirked because his boyfriend looked absolutely adorable right there, bloodshot eyes, matted hair and all. He looked through some drawers and found some aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Here you go" Stiles grinned, doling out two aspirin with the water.

Derek shifted to a sitting position and took the offerings gratefully.

"So what did we learn about drinking too much?" Stiles smirked running a hand through his dude's bed head.

Derek fixed him with a stare and downed the rest of the bottle. "I'm starving" he responded flatly.

XXXXXXXX

They finally make it out of the dorm room and head towards the eating commons almost an hour later, the sun as hot as ever.

"If it's closed we'll go somewhere else." Derek nodded as they entered the crowded eating area.

Once inside they made their way to the back of the line and waited to be served. Stiles had forgotten about the morning wakeup call until a familiar voice called out to them.

"Yo Hale" someone yelled and Stiles and Derek turned to see the guy who had been at his door walking towards them with a few other member of the baseball team.

"Hey Trent. What's up?" Derek responded with a tired grin, a little confused at how he was being approaced.

"Where were you this morning? You know the whole team has to be there for practice. Or are you too good for that now?" Trent retorted coldly.

"Hey man It's just one practice." Derek replied, his voice evident of being caught off guard.

"Whatever." Trent responded dismissively before walking away.

"What's your problem man?" Derek called after him. "I'm at every single practice 10 minutes before everyone else."

"I should ask you the same question" Trent spun around glaring directly at Stiles, his voice so loud that several people in line looked over to see what the fuss was about.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek shot back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So you're a fag now?" Trent sneered and Stiles face dropped at the horrible words. In a flash he was on the defensive, he opened his mouth to respond but Derek beat him to it.

"Shut the fuck up" Derek growled, his whole posture stiffening. Onlookers immediately turned their attention to the argument that was quickly escalating in front of them. Trent folded his arms in response, continuing to sneer menacingly.

"I mean I know you're fucked up in the head but damn, at least you could make up your mind on which team you actually bat for." Trent spat causing Derek to bristle.

"Hey what's going on" a blond girl approached, and as she made her way next to Trent, Derek realizing it was Ashley of all people, her hand on Trent's chest, eyes full of worry.

"Hey stop. Let's go. Whats wrong?" She urged quietly.

"Nothing babe, let's get out of here" Trent huffed putting his arm around her.

Stiles watched as Derek's eyes darkened in anger.

"Yeah enjoy my sloppy seconds" Derek heckled after him, making the pitcher turn around, fist pulled back. Stiles didn't know what to think but the next few seconds were utter chaos.

Trent jumped, ready to fight and Derek took him on. The two wrestled onto a table, effectively breaking it below their combined weight.

Several members of the baseball team ran in to break them up but not before Derek had clocked Trent in the jaw and Trent had likewise sucker punched him in the left eye.

"Break it up!" The handsome black guy from the party yelled hauling Trent away while the blonde with great teeth restrained Derek. Ashley was screaming for them to stop while Stiles stood there in shock.

"You and I are fucking done!" Trent seethed, spitting blood out of his freshly bruised jaw, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You better find a new mentor asshole. I'm done trying to help you."

"You ever talk to him like that again I will fuck you up. That's a promise!" Derek roared pulling himself out of the grips of his teammates.

He grabbed Stiles by the hand and they rushed out, leaving chaos and frightened onlookers in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek dragged Stiles across the university campus by the hand until they arrived at his Camaro in the student parking lot. He flung himself into the car seat and Stiles hurriedly got into the passenger's seat beside him. Derek started the car and throttled out of the parking lot in an impressive, though unnecessary show of speed and aggression. A few minutes later, they had merged onto the interstate and were driving silently towards an unknown destination.

"Hey are you alright?" Stiles asked looking at the bruise that was already developing under Derek's eye.

"Yeah" he grunted not taking his eyes off the road.

"Enjoy my sloppy seconds huh?" Stiles smirked despite himself feeling unbelievably guilty at finding the statement funny and sad that Derek had had to see that.

Derek's lips curled the tiniest bit and Stiles squeezed Derek's free hand making Derek take his fingers to give his hand a kiss.

"There's a smile." Stiles smirked, trying to ease the tension. Derek sighed, letting his shoulders sag.

"Sorry. "

"No. He kind of deserved it."

"Kind of?" Derek lamented with a huff.

Derek's cell phone began to ring and he tossed it to him.

"Answer. I'm driving." He supplied absently and Stiles pressed answer before speaking into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi," a deep voice replied. "Is Derek there? "

"Yeah hold on."

Stiles put the phone on speaker and Derek spoke.

"Hey Boyd."

"Hey man, how you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm just taking my boyfriend to that rib place off the 153."

"Nice. We'll meet you there?"

He looked over for an answer and Stiles shrugged.

"Alright." He responded.

"See you in 20." Boyd spoke back through the receiver.

"Alright." Derek assented.

Stiles hung up and glanced over.

"My friends want to join us for lunch. That ok? Should I cancel?" Derek frowned. "Sorry I know we need to talk and stuff."

Stiles shrugged again. "Yeah no problem with me."

Derek took a moment before speaking.

"They want to meet you. They might ask some intrusive questions."

"Ah" stiles acquiesced. "You called me your boyfriend." Stiles added quietly, a small smile breaking the somber mood.

Derek looked over

"Yeah. What else would I call you?" He responded quizzically.

Stiles made a noise akin to a delighted chuckle and smirked like the cat that ate the canary. He unbuckled his seatbelt and began kissing Derek's neck so insistently that he had to pull over so they could partake in a proper makeout session, right on the side of the freeway, the sound of cars zooming by intermingling with their soft moans.

XXXXXXXX

Boyd and two other members of the baseball team, Isaac and Danny, had crammed themselves into the booth with Derek and Stiles and ordered themselves a full rack of ribs each. Stiles looked across the table at the glistening meat and condiments laid out in an appetizing manner. A moment later the athletes laid waste to the massive amount of food, taking no prisoners.

"Are you guys allowed to eat like this?" Stiles wondered out loud, pointing a fork in Derek's direction as he practically inhaled several chicken fingers.

"Nah. Not at all" Boyd chuckled, his mouth full.

Danny nodded shoveling fries into his mouth. "We're supposed to be on strict diets but coach knows that we cheat here and there on the weekends." Stiles smiled realizing that Derek probably saved up his indulgent meals for when they hung out or went on those dates that he was so unaware of.

"We figured we should go out and celebrate our friend's new boyfriend." He continued, dunking a massive onion ring into a dish of honey mustard sauce.

Isaac nodded as he guzzled a beer "Yeah. And for getting a first row seat to Trent Stevens' ass kicking."

Derek rumbled out a laugh.

"Asshole deserved it" he reasoned, starting on his second rack of ribs.

Stiles tried not to smirk since he was non violent all the way, but he had to join in on the raucous laughter that erupted from their booth.

"Man, we've always got your back" Danny declared between bites. "Why didn't you introduce us to this cutie earlier?"

"Thanks man. And watch it, he's taken" Derek muttered though there was no anger behind his words.

"Hey hey" Danny held up his hands. "Bros before hoes man." He pointed a rib at Stiles "Present party excluded of course."

"Thanks Danny" Stiles laughed, instantly liking the guy as he sneaked a bite of Derek's ribs.

"Speaking of bros before hoes. Can you believe Trent got with her even after everything?" Isaac muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah. Dude's a pretentious douche." Danny muttered.

"And a lousy pitcher." Boyd added.

The table exploded again in laughter.

"Anyway. Coach told us that the scouts are coming in next month. So get ready for all day work outs and protein shakes galore." Isaac lamented pointing a rib at the table.

"Great." Boyd sighed while Derek just shrugged. "I'm ready." He nodded.

"We'll all be ready" Boyd held out his fist and the other players bumped it.

"You too man. You're part of the crew now" Boyd grinned and Stiles bumped his fist as Derek grinned broadly.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes:** Fluff fluff. Jerk wad. Fluff!

**Notes 2:** Thank you for all the wonderful comments and following – I can't believe you guys like it this much! *bows in humble gratefulness*


End file.
